Sign
by Babu.Chanbaek
Summary: Baekhyun berpikir mendapat sosok baru bukan masalah baginya asal kekasihnya tidak mengetahuinya. tapi itu semua percuma. /CHANBAEK/ YAOI / DRAMA/ SHORT /CHANYEOL/ BAEKHYUN.
1. 1

_Wajahmu yang dulu mencintaiku menjadi_ _semakin pudar, Ini menjadi semakin jelas._ _Bahwa kau berubah sedikit demi sedikit_ _Aku ingin mendengar kejujuran, sekarang_

 _Mengapa kau terus mencoba menyembunyikannya._

 _Ya, meskipun kau terus mengelak, sudah_ _Aku bisa melihat semuanya_

...

...

...

...

Ruang tengah itu bising oleh suara televisi yang tengah menyiarkan sebuah boyband asal korea. Ruangan itu sangat luas, pemiliknya pastilah bukan seorang biasa, karena apartement ini terlihat elegant dan mahal dalam sekali lihat. Didepan televisi terduduk seonggok manusia yang tengah menonton di atas sofa berwarna hitam tebal dan kokoh. Sosok itu memiliki telinga besar yang menarik perhatian, mata besar, tubuh besar dari bisepnya dan apalagi yang besar? Dia adalah Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol yang tengah asyik melihat acara di siaran televisi didepannya.

Satu onggok manusia juga terlihat keberadaannya tengah berada di dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang tengah hanya di batasi oleh tembok setinggi pinggang orangdewasa. Dia memiliki ciri-ciri sebaliknya dari Chanyeol. Ia memiliki wajah cantik bermata sipit coklat , bibirnya tipis tapi terlihat menggiurkan tubuhnya munyil, hidungnya munyil tapi mancung pantas untuk parasnya. Sungguh perpaduan yang sangat sempurna, kalian pasti tahu siapa dia. Sudah sangat jelas dia adalah Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun yang tengah membuat cemilan untuk mereka.

Cling

Cling

Cling

Suara ponsel milik Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terganggu, siapa orang mengirimkan pesan malam-malam, mengganggu ketenangan saja. Chanyeol membawa ponsel itu lalu membukanya untuk membaca isi pesan tersebut.

Chanyeol menyerjit, "Baby. Ini siapa?" Chanyeol mengengkat ponsel Baekhyun memperlihatkan sebuah pesan dari Daehyun.

Baekhyun menengok pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Chanyeol penasaran akan apa yang Chanyeol maksud, "Aah itu dari teman kampus, dia selalu becanda padaku. Dia sangat menyebalkan." Baekhyun terkekeh.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama lalu berbalik melihat pesan itu sekali lagi, tak ada pesan lama atau apapun hanya 3 buah chat yang baru masuk dan pesan itu sangat menganggu.

-HAI-

-AKU MERINDUKANMU-

-RASANYA AKU INGIN KEMBALI BERJUMPA DENGAN MU, SELAMAT MALAM SAYANG.-

Chanyeol menatap pesan itu lama, ini sungguh keterlaluan teman mana yang mengatakan hal-hal manis seperti ini dan untuk apa memberi pesan sesuatu yang tidak bermutu di malam hari seperti ini. Awalnya ia ingin membalas dan memarahi tapi ia tidak mau Baekhyun marah padanya karena ia tidak percaya padanya dan merasa dirinya terlalu mencurigai. Bisa-bisa Baekhyun marah dan kecewa, ini akan membuat hubungan mereka retak.

"Jika ada seseorang yang membuatmu merasa terganggu kau bisa mengatakannya padaku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menyimpan ponsel Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol mencoba menghilangkan resah Chanyeol, "Kau tenang saja, aku pasti mengatakannya padamu yeollie hmm" Baekhyun menempelkan pipinya pada rambut Chanyeol, ia menggesek-gesekan hidungnya pada rambut Chanyeol menghirup wangi sampo disana.

Chanyeol mendongak melihat Baekhyun dibelakangnya, ia mengusap lengan Baekhyun yang membelit lehernya, lalu mencium bibirnya. Mereka saling melumat menghisap bibir satu sama lain, Chanyeol menyesap bibir atas Baekhyun dan baekhyun menyesap bibir bawah Chanyeol yang penuh. Baekhyun melenguh saat kekasihnya ini memainkan bibirnya dan mencoba masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Nghh."

Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang telah menjalin kasih selama 2 tahun. Mereka menjalin kasih saat mereka masihlah sama-sama seorang mahasiswa dengan Chanyeol adalah senior Baekhyun yang populer, jatuh terpikat pada pesona Baekhyun yang polos. Membuat fans Chanyeol kecewa karena jatuh pada Baekhyun yang memang bukan seseorang yang berpengaruh atau menarik pada saat itu.

Menjalin kasih dengan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun kehilangan keperjakaannya dan ia bukan lagi Baekhyun yang polos seperti dulu, dirinya menjadi lelaki bergairah dan lebih berani yang selalu bisa mengangkat nafsu lelaki dominantnya, Baekhyun menjadi percaya diri, dan sekarang Chanyeol sudah bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarganya.

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol meminta memutuskan ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol mengerti lalu tertawa melihat Baekhyun yang terengah, "Manisnyaaaa kekasihku ini eh?"

Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol karena godaan itu, "Ish menyebalkan, sudahlah aku akan mengupas kembali buah-buahan. Dasar pengganggu!!" Baekhyun pergi dengan kaki yang menghentak marah.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat itu, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya karena kekasihnya sungguh lucu, kesayangannya malu karena kalah dalam ciuman mereka.

...

"Cemilan datanggg~~"

Baekhyun mendekat pada Chanyeol, menyimpan nampan diatas meja, dia mendudukan pantatnya disamping Chanyeol. Ia menusukan potongan buah apel lalu mengarahkannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aaaaa"

Chanyeol langsung melahapnya menatap Baekhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Ia terkekeh melihat Baekhyun mengunyah.

Chanyeol mencoba menelan buahnya sebelum berujar, "Kau imut saat tengah memakan sesuatu." Hal ini membuat Baekhyun membuang mukanya malu.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dari ujung matanya, "Jadi maksudmu aku hanya imut saat mengunyah lalu saat-saat yang lain tidak." Baekhyun menghempaskan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dibelakangnya, menyilangkan lengan didada.

"Yaaa... Kau merajuk hmm?" Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin mendekat pada Baekhyun, mencolek dagu kekasihnya yang tengah ngambek itu.

"Apaan sih." Sudut Baekhyun terangkat sedikit tapi ia menahannya agar tidak melebar karena kekasihnya pasti akan menggodanya.

"Tidak usah menahan senyum malu."

Dan benar saja... bukan.

"Yak!!" Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol kesal sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa berhasil membuat kekasihnya menyerah dalam ngambeknya itu.

"Bagaimana jika besok kita kencan setelah kau kuliah?" Chanyeol membawa tangan lelaki cantik ke genggamannya.

Baekhyun berpikir, "Hmm boleh. Itu pasti seruuu." Eyesmile Baekhyun sungguh membuat Chanyeol terpesona.

"Kau.. cantik." Tatapannya dalam menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada sosok seperti malaikat ini yang berhasil ia miliki.

"Terima kasih tapi aku laki-laki." Baekhyun balas menatap lalu memeluk Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang pujaannya.

Chanyeol membalas pelukan itu sambil terkekeh. Sungguh tidak akan ada hentinya tertawa bahagia saat ia bersama Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya sampai tidak menyadari sahabatnya datang dengan nampan makanan ditangannya.

Suasana kantin tampak lenggang,tidak seperti biasanya. Mereka biasanya akan makan bersama sambil berbincang tapi saat ini Baekhyun tidak makan karena kekasihnya semalam sudah berjanji bahwa mereka akan berkencan.

"Kau sibuk sekali."

Baekhyun mendongak, lalu menyimpan ponsel di saku. "Maafkan aku. Aku membalas pesan dari Chanyeol dan sedikit dari Daehyun."

Kyungsoo memutar matanya, "Chanyeol akan marah jika tahu ini." Ia mulai sibuk menyantap makanannya.

"Apa yang harus dia marahi? Daehyun temanku, diwaktu Chanyeol sibuk." Ujar Baekhyun santai melihat suasana kantin yang tidak terlalu bising.

"Apa kau tidak merasa berbahaya berteman dengan Daehyun yang badboy seperti itu?" Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun yang mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak peduli, ia selalu baik padaku." Baekhyun kembali mengambil ponselnya saat dirasa ada getaran menandakan sebuah pesan masuk.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat pesan dari Daehyun yang menyuruhnya makan banyak agar tidak sakit. Sungguh perhatiannya tidak seperti Chanyeol. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun mendengus kasar.

"Chanyeol selalu sibuk, Kyung. Ini membuatku kesepian, aku juga ingin ada yang perhatian padaku seperti kekasih yang lain pada pacar-pacarnya." Baekhyun menopang dagu menerawang dengan sedih.

"Tapi Chanyeol mencari uang untuk siapa? Untuk kau dan masa depan kalian. Lagian, saat Chanyeol dirumah kau termanjakan kan??" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan.

Baekhyun melihat sahabatnya yang tengah menyantap makanannya, "Iya. Memang tapi... aku membutuhkan lebih perhatian dan aku merasa bosan saja mencari hiburan."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Asal jangan sampai kau berkhianat pada Chanyeol."

"Sudahlah aku akan pergi sebentar. Bye Kyung!!" Baekhyun memakaikan tasnya dipunggung karena Kyungsoo terlalu mengurusi urusannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang berubah, bukan Baekhyun yang selalu membangga-banggakan kekasihnya yang selalu membuat telinga Kyungsoo sakit.

Baekhyun selalu bercerita apapun padanya, dan rasa kesepian Baekhyun hingga menjalin pertemanan dengan Daehyun tidak beralasan. Sungguh Baekhyun bukan seperti itu, dia adalah lelaki yang pemalu walaupun itu dulu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu sibuk dengan makanannya.

Chanyeol saat ini berada di sebuah toko perhiasan yang megah. Lampu-lampu krystal menghiasi atap toko itu, etalase-etalase berbaris berisi perihiasan.

Chanyeol menatap etalase yang didalamnya terdapat banyak cincin, Chanyeol menggaruk hidungnya karena dirinya bingung sekali, ia meluangkan jadwalnya karena dirinya ingin menyiapkan hal ini.

"Selamat datang, tuan." Seorang pelayan wanita berpakaian seragam khas toko perhiasan itu menyapa Chanyeol dengan sopan.

"Aku ingin memesan sebuah cincin pernikahan, di dalamnya terdapat inisial dan aku ingin itu dari bahan krystal emm untuk namanya Pcy dan bbh" Jelas Chanyeol mengenai keinginannya, sedang sang pelayan mengangguk mengerti.

"Boleh tuan. Pesanan ini diambil kapan?"

"Aku ingin hari ini. Apa bisa?" Tanyanya karena ia ingin memberinya kejutan untuk Baekhyun, disaat Baekhyun pulang nanti.

"Boleh tuan. Tapi mungkin anda harus menunggu selama 3 jam." Jelas pelayan itu, "Dan ukuran jari anda dan pasangan anda?"

Chanyeol melihat jam memastikan apakah pas atau tidak jadwal m3mberi kejutan ini, "Baik. Aku akan menunggu dan untuk ukuran pasanganku mungkin sama ujuran dengan milikmu." Chanyeol menatap jari-jari pelayan itu.

Ingatannya pada jemari Baekhyun walaupun lelaki Baekhyun memiliki jari yang sama dengan seorang wanita. Sungguh hal ini membuat Chanyrol tidak sabar dan tidak sadar tersenyum tampan.

"Baik silahkan menunggu tuan."

Lalu Chanyeol duduk disebuah sofa yang disediakan.

Chanyeol membuka ponselnya mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Baekhyun, ia akan memberikan kejutan pada Baekhyun.

-Baby. Kencan kita sepertinya tidak akan terlaksana hari ini. Kau pulanglah lebih dulu aku memiliki rapat dadakan.-

Chanyeol tersenyum setelah mengirimkan itu, ia bisa membayangkan wajah kecewa kekasihnya karena kencan mereka harus tertunda kembali.

Tapi lelaki munyil itu akan terkejut saat ia pulang nanti dan akan menangis haru. Chanyeol mengumpulkan uang hasil ia bekerja dikantor milik ayahnya. Yeah walaupun dia pemiliknya tapi ia selalu menabung sedikit-sedikit hasil jeri payahnya untuk persiapan pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan keluar menuju cafe sebrang toko perhiasan ini. Ia akan mengisi perutnya yang terasa lapar terlebih dahulu sambil memikirkan rencana kejutan untuk Baekhyun.

-Baby. Kencan kita sepertinya tidak akan terlaksana hari ini. Kau pulanglah lebih dulu aku memiliki rapat dadakan.-

"Hah..." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya berusaha menghilangkan rasa kesal dihatinya.

Baekhyun melihat sebuah pesan itu lagi dengan datar ia rasanya ingin marah, ia ingin berteriak memberitahu bahwa hatinya terluka.

Sebuah pesan masuk dari orang yang berbeda, Baekhyun keluar dari forum chat dengan Chanyeol.

-Ayo kita kencan hari ini. Aku merindukanmu.-

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun tersenyum senang membuat moodnya kembali ia langsung membalaskan mengatakan bahwa ia menunggunya di depan kampus.

Baekhyun berdiri disana dengan semangat, melihat-lihat SNSnya lebih dahulu sambil menunggu seseorang.

Tin tinn

Baekhyun mendongak lalu tersenyum senang menghampiri mobil itu, ia masuk melihat lelaki disana sangat tamoan memakai pakaian kaos hitam dengan jaket hitam kulit.

"Hai..."

"Hai.. mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap lelaki disebelahnya.

Lelaki itu mengetuka-ngetukan telunjuknya pada stir mobil berpikir, "Hmmm aku ingin isi perut terlebih dahulu di cafe favoritku. Mau?" Tanyanya menatap kesamping melihat persetujuan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, "apapun itu. Aku akan senang!."

"Bagaimana harimu?" Tanya yang masih asyik menyetir, melihat kaca spion si sampingnya saat melihat ada mobil yang ingin menyelip lalu melirik Baekhyun.

"Yeah.. seperti biasa tidak ada yang istimewa." Balas Baekhyun membalas lirikan lelaki itu.

Mobil itu melaju bersama mobil yang lain. Hari sore itu sangat padat, akhirnya mobil itu terparkir didepan cafe. Mereka keluar bersama. Lelaki itu menyodorkan jemarinya di balas oleh Baekhyun dengan senyuman di wajahnya, hingga jari mereka saling bertautan lalu berjalan memasuki cafe.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Daehyun, lelaki yang bersama Baekhyun.

"Pesananku samakan saja denganmu minumannya aku ingin milkshake strowberry." Ujar Baekhyun membuat Daehyun mengangguk mengerti.

Daehyun menjentikan jemarinya memanggil pelayan, "aku ingin pesan spageti dua.. sedangkan untuk minumannya aku ingin cola satu dan milkshake strowberry 1. Apa kau ingin memesan yang lain baby?" Tanyanya pada Baekhyun dibalas gelengan oleh Baekhyun, "Sudah itu saja."

"Baik.. tunggu beberapa menit."

Daehyun mengangkat tangannya mengusap binir bawah Baekhyun, "Kau cantik sekali, bee."

Baekhyun tertawa lalu memegang tangan Daehyun, "Terima kasih, tampan." Ia mengecup tangan itu.

Mereka tidak menyadari lelaki yang tengah menatap mereka diam didekat jendela, memperhatikan interaksi mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tengah asyik melihat jadwalnya ditemani sebuah americano, ia merasa besok adalah hari yang sangat padat saking asyiknya tidak menyadari sosok yang ia ketahui memasuki cafe yang sama dengannya.

"Pesananku samakan saja denganmu minumannya aku ingin milkshake strowberry."

Suara itulah yang membuat Chanyeol mendongak karena merasa ia tahu dan kenal suara itu. Pada saat itu ia menemukan Baekhyun disana dengan lelaki didepannya yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia bisa tahu walaupun Baekhyun membelakanginya, karena pakaian saat baekhyun berangkat pergi kekampus masih melekat dalam ingatannya.

Sedang apa ia bersama seorang lelaki bukankah ia sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang?

"Apa kau ingin memesan yang lain baby?"

Ujaran itu membuat Chanyeol terkekeh sinis, apa-apaan dengan panggilan itu. Itu sungguh lucu. Ia merasa gatal ingin menghampiri kedua orang tersebut. Ia menyesap americano miliknya dengan tenang sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang didepannya.

Setelahnya bangkit pergi dari sana saat Baekhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya dengan hidangan didepannya begitu pula lelaki yang bersama Baekhyun.

...

"Ini pesanan anda, tuan." Pelayan itu tersenyum sembari memberikan kotak berisi dua cincin pada Chanyeol dibalas anggukan dengan ekspresi datar berbeda saat ia pertama memesan, wajah semangat dan senang tapi sekarang hanyalah ekspresi yang tidak bergairah malah aura hitam berada disekelilingnya.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan seperti niat awal, tapi ini sudah terlanjur dipesan jadi Chanyeol membayarnya dengan mahal. Cincin itu sederhana dengan satu berlian disana tapi terdapat tulisan dibalik masing-masing cincin, di cincin yang lebih kecil bertulis PCY sedangkan cincin yang lebih besar bertulis BBH.

"Semoga lancar pernikahannya tuan dan terima kasih sudah memesan." Ujar sang pelayan.

Chanyeol tertawa merasa lucu, "Yeah semoga lancar."

Chanyeol melenggang pergi dari sana, ia berdiri diluar menatap cafe diserbrang sana meremas perhiasan yang ia pesan dengan erat seerat-eratnya menghilangkan rasa marah yang sudah mengondok dihatinya giginya bergemulutuk karena saling bergesekan.

Ia tidak menyangka apa yang Baekhyun lakukan dibelakangnya, selingkuh dengan oranglain. Ia bahkan baru mengetahuinya sekarang karena gelagat Baekhyun yang tidak menunjukan sesuatu yang aneh. Chanyeol benar tidak bisa percaya. Hatinya sakit bukan main kekasih yang selama ini ia percayai tapi Chanyeol akan menunggu Baekhyun memberi kejelasan. Mungkin apa yang ia lihat tidak seperti yang ada dalam pikirannya.

.

.

Chanyeol sampai di apartement yang masih gelap, belum ada penghuni yang datang. Ini sudah malam apa Baekhyun masuh asyik berkencan. Ingatan itu membuat Chanyeol tertawa ia menatap dirinya dalam sebuah cermin sambil melepas dasi.

"Menyedihkan." Desisnya pada dirinya sendiri matanya memerah menahan segalanya hari ini sungguh mengejutkan seperti kejutan atas apa yang dia lakukan, mestinya dirinya yang memberikan kejutan pada Baekhyun tapi sebaliknya kejutan ini berhasil membuat dirinya terkejut harusnya Baekhyun diberi penghargaan atas kejutan yang luar biasa.

Drttt drttttt

Chanyeol melirik ke atas ranjang, ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Apa ini dari Baekhyun? Chanyeol berjalan mendekat membuka pesan itu.

-Chanyeoliee... temanku menahan pulang untuk makan malam bersama. Pesanlah sesuatu untuk makan malam okee?-

Chanyeol melihat GPS Baekhyun berada disebuah restoran. Ia akan pergi kesana berpura-pura ia memang ingin makan disana. Chanyeol tidak mengganti pakaiannya. Ia hanya mengenakan kemeja tanpa dasi yang sudah ia lepas tadi, Chanyeol memakai jacketnya lalu pergi dengan terburu.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Daehyun menikmati hidangan didepannya, restoran itu memang bukan restoran mewah tapi Baekhyun senang. Inilah yang dia inginkan, seseorang yang selalu memiliki waktu untuknya. Menghabiskan waktu-waktu luang bersama.

Mereka sudah pergi ke taman berdiam disana melihat anak-anak sambil berbicara lalu mereka pergi ke pestival malam, Baekhyun membeli aromanis sungguh itu adalah sesuatu yang Baekhyun inginkan kembali setekah sekian lama ia tidak berkencan walaupun bukan dengan Chanyeol tapi seseorang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia.

"Kencan hari ini sungguh kencan terindah." Ujar Baekhyun memberitahu bahwa hatinya tengah gembira.

Daehyun tertawa lalu mengusak rambut Baekhyun, "Tentu apapun yang kamu inginkan, bee."

Mereka kembali menyantap hidangan didepannya dengan hikmat kadang sebuah candaan dilayangkan Daehyun membuat Baekhyun tertawa hal ini membuat Daehyun puas, ia merasa senang melihat Baekhyun tertawa karenanya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku takut Chanyeol melihatmu." Ujar Baekhyun memberitahu.

Makanan mereka sudah habis mereka kembali berbicara.

"Baiklah huh." Daehyun mendengus kesal tapi ia berbalik menatap wajah Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun tapi--

Brukkk

Daehyun terjatuh dari duduknya saat seseorang tiba-tiba memukulnya keras. Orang yang disana kaget otomatis berteriak.

Baekhyun dengan cekatan membantu Daehyun bangkit, menatap Chanyeol didepannya,"Chanyeol."

Chanyeol membalas tatapan itu dengan dingin, "Kenapa kau kaget? Aku tanya dia siapamu?"

"Dia temanku!!"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya di pesan aku makan bersama teman!" Baekhyun meremas rambutnya kesal, "Kau membuatku malu dengan tingkahmu! Pergi!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sorot berbeda, ia sungguh malu kelakuan kekasihnya yang bar-bar seperti ini.

Mereka tidak mau ikut campur urusan sepasang kekasih itu. Daehyun yang kena pukul itu diam saja mengusap darah disudut bibirnya.

Chanyeol bergulir menatap tajam pada Daehyun, "katakan dia siapamu? Bagaimana mungkin dia temanmu dia hampir menciummu dannkau diam saja!!."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya dia temanku!! Kenapa kau tidak percaya kau membuatku muak dia hanya-- hanya membantu meniupkan mataku yang kelilipan!!" Baekhyun berteriak kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa sinis, "oke! Sekarang pulang!!" Chanyeol menarik lengan baekhyun, Baekhyun jelas berontak ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini dikekang dilarang berteman dengan siapa saja.

"Sakit! Lepaskan!!! Aku bisa jalan sendiri Chanyeol, tanganku sakit!."

Daehyun menepis lengan Chanyeol yang memegang lengan baekhyun, "Lepaskan dia. Kau menyakitinya."

Chanyeol mendorong dada Daehyun, "Apa kau?"

Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol, "Sudah Chanyeol aku mohon sudah, baik kita pulang sekarang" Baekhyun takut Chanyeol kembali meninju Daehyun dan akan ada yang memanggil pihak keamanan.

Baekhyun menatap Daehyun memberi kode bahwa ia akan pulang lebih dahulu yang diangguki oleh Daehyun. Mereka berdua berbalik pergi meninggalkan Daehyun yang menatap kepergian mereka.

"Sialan!"

...

Diperjalan Chanyeol menyetir dengan focus tanpa ada niatan melirik atau berbicara pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol meremas stir matanya menatap nyalang jalanan, rahangnya mengeras ingin melampiaskan amarahnya tapi ia tidak tega harus menyakiti kekasihnya. Jadi, ia menahannya.

Baekhyun beberapa kali melirik Chanyeol, berharap mendapat perhatian. Tangannya berkeringat, bukan tangannya saja tapi tubuh dan wajahnya sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia mencoba menguatkan dirinya agar berani berbicara pada Chanyeol.

"Chan." Panggilnya pelan.

Tapi tidak ada sahutan, "Chanyeolie. Aku minta maaf dia memang temanku." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun ingin memegang tangan Chanyeol yang meremas stir tapi Chanyeol tepis, "Chanyeolie... Aku mohon kau jangan marah, kau membuatku takut." Baekhyun mengusap air matanya yang mengalir jatuh membasahi pipi gembilnya.

"Chanyeolie... hiks hiks huweeeeeee." Baekhyun malah menangis dengan kencang seperti anak kecil, jika kalian mengira ia hanya berpura-pura menangis maka jawabannya salah. Ia benar-benar takut pada Chanyeol yang marahnya seperti ini mendiamkannya tanpa berbicara atau melihat dirinya. Ia harap Chanyeol akan memarahi dirinya maka Baekhyun bisa membalasnya juga. Tapi jika seperti ini ia angkat tangan, ia sangat-sangat takut pada kekasihnya ini.

Chanyeol memutar matanya malas, ia mendengus kesal, "Menyebalkan. Baik-baiklah Baekhyunie aku memaafkanmu."

Cahnyeol menghela tubuh Baekhyun yang masih menangis kedalam pulaknnya. Ia mengusap punggung Baekhyun menenangkan kekasih menyilnya. Baekhyun terisak-isak semakin lama semakin pelan dan ia terlihat mengantuk berat merasa nyaman akan kehangatan yang kekasih tingginya berikan.

Chanyeol menyetir menggunakan satu lengannya,ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia menunduk melihat wajah srmbab dan hidung memerah itu yang tertidur pulas d3ngan mukut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hah..."Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya lelah hari ini, Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun oada sandaran. Ia keluar membuka pintu sisi Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat Baekhyun dalam gendongan didepan seperti pengantin. Ia kesulitan saat menekan tombol-tombol apartementnya, walaupun begitu ia berhasil masuk dan membaringkan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol meatap wajah itu lama, wajah yang memikatnya dulu sampai sekarang. Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu pergi keluar kamar, menutup pelan-pelan pintu itu.

Chanyeol membawa ponsel disakunya mencari nama yang ahli dalam bidang peretasan. Saat dirasa ia menemukan ahlinya ia langsung menghubungi sekaligus dia adalah sodaranya.

"Hallo, Sehun. Aku ingin meminta tolong" Chanyeol menyisir rambutnya kebelakang masih sibuk dengan sambungannya.

"Apa hyung?"

"Aku ingin kau meretas dan menyadap ponsel Baekhyun, berikan padaku setelah selesai."

"Kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengeraskan rahang kesal, "Lakukan saja!"

Tut tut tut

"Haishh dasar hyung sialannn!!" Teriak Sehun kesal disebrang sana, tidak tahu apa dirinya sudah memiliki tugas yang banyak ditambah tugas dari hyungnya tanpa kejelasan apapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **INI HANYA SAMPAI 5 CHAPTER MAKSIMAL. MUNGKIN YAA AKU HARAP 4 CHAPTER AJA CUKUP.**

aku butuh belajar gimanasi cara bikin narasi atau apalah yang bagus. ;V pusying butuh contoh contoh wkwk

terinspirasi dari terjemah lagu sign sendiri. tapi malah giniㅠ


	2. 2

_Seperti pasir, semakin aku pegang erat_

 _Semakin banyak yang hilang darimu_

 _Tak lagi bertatapan, keraguan ini menjadi semakin menyebar_

 _Menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia, pertanda mu_

 _Hentikanlah, jangan lagi berbohong_

.

.

.

SIGN

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah apartement lebih tepatnya kamar yang berantankan beraroma sex yang menyengat kuat. Dua lelaki itu saling bergerak dengan lelaki dibawahnya terhentak-hentak sambil mendesah nikmat. Lelaki yang berada diatasnya menggeram berbahaya.

Lelaki munyil itu mendongak memperlihatkan wajahnya penuh keringat sedang dilanda nikmat, Baekhyun. Dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi saat pelepasannya kembali datang untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Ahhhhh ahh, Channnnnn!!." Teriaknya sambil mengeluarkan pelepasan disusul oleh Chanyeol

"Eurgh."

Mereka saling berebut udara, lalu lelaki diatasnya bangkit. Namja yang besar nan tinggi itu menyandar pada kepala ranjang sedamg lelaki munyil nan manis bersandar di dada lelaki itu.

Chanyeol mengelus rambut rambut Baekhyun sayang. Byun Baekhyun adalah lelaki munyil nan manis.

"Tidurlah... Kau pasti lelah." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ya... Aku sangat lelah sekali. Kau sungguh gila memakanku seharian ini, dan kenapa kau tidak mengenakan pengaman?" Balas Baekhyun semakin menyamankan tidurnya, ia menaikkan selimutnya menutupi sampai dada membiarkan bahu putih polosnya diusap Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya ingin." Jawaban singkat itu membuat Baekhyun mendengus keras tanpa menjawab.

Beberapa menit saat dirasa Baekhyun sudah tertidur, Chanyeol membawa handphonenya. Melihat-lihat isi handphonenya mengusapnya menggunakan jarinya, lama sekali ia berkutat dengan handphonenya yang memperllhatkan pesan dengan seseorang.

Akhirnya setelah membaca, ia menyimpan kembali lalu menatap Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukannya lalu ikut mrmejamkan matanya menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah lebih dahulu pergi kealam mimpi.

...

Baekhyun harus menahan keinginan Daehyun yang ingin bertemu dengannya, karena Chanyeol akan curiga jika ia terus pergi untuk bejumpa dengan Daehyun. Makanya, ia beberapa hari ini lebih banyak berdiam diri menunggu Chanyeol pulang. Ia juga ketika beres kampus langsung pulang tanpa pergi kesana-kemari.

Ia meminta Daehyun sabar, karena ia tidak mau kekasihnya tahu atau curiga. Bisa gawat hubungan mereka. Ia hanya berhubungan lewat telepon atau pesan.

.

.

Baekhyun tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, memasak telur mata sapi. Mereka memang tinggal bersama di apartement milik Chanyeol, sejak 1 tahun mereka berpacaran, mereka baru tinggal bersama.

"Makanlah, Chan." Ucapnya saat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya, tampak segar sehabis mandi.

"Morning kiss?" Chanyeol mendekat, memeluk pinggang Baekhyun menciumi leher Baekhyun yang terlihat juga wangi strowberry.

Baekhyun berbalik menatap kesal Chanyeol, "Chan, berhentilah mengangguku. Aku tengah memasak, oke?" Setelah mengatakan itu ia kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh lalu melepaskan saat mereka akan menyantap sarapan mereka. Mereka duduk saling berhadap-hadapan dengan Baekhyun tidak berhenti mengecheck isi handphonenya.

Chanyeol melirik pada Baekhyun yang berada didepannya, "Focuslah makan, baby. Jangan terus memainkan ponsel saat makan." Tegur Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya melihat jadwal kuliahku, sayang." Balas Baekhyun tapi walaupun begitu Baekhyun menuruti untuk mematikan ponsel.

"Melihat jadwal sambil tersenyum?" Tanya Chanyeol masih focus menyantap sarapannya.

Baekhyun meremas jemarinya, "Hanya merasa geli saat melihat sebuah postingan lewat di akun SNSku." Balas Baekhyun cepat, "Ohya. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku kuliah. Aku akan pergi sendiri karena Kyungsoo mengajakku bertemu lebih dahulu di cafe yang agak jauh dari kampus. Aku takut kau terlambat datang ke kantor." Lanjut Baekhyun memberitahu sesuatu yang hampir ia lupakan.

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun, lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah. Jika itu maumu."

Baekhyun melihat isi ponselnya lagi, lalu membereskan bekas makannya ke tempat cuci, lalu ia berjalan mendekat pada Chanyeol memberika ciuman dipipinya, "Kalo begitu, aku pergi lebih dahulu ya? Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Kyungsoo karena menungguku lama. Bye sayang." Baekhyun mengambil tasnya dan tidak ketinggalan ponselnya lalu sekali lagi mengecup bibir Chanyeol sebelum pergi.

Chanyeol melihat pintu yang baru saja tertutup menghilangkan Barkhyun dari pandangannya. Ia mengambil ponsel miliknya sendiri yang memiliki banyak pesan dan notif, tapi semua itu bukan miliknya.

.

.

Di sore lainnya Baekhyun tengah berjalan dengan seorang lelaki,mereka terlihat intim dengan Baekhyun memeluk lengan si pria. Lalu memasuki mobil itu tanpa tahu seseorang melihatnya dari dalam mobil yang terparkir lumayan jauh, sehingga Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah di intai.

"Apa kau sudah memberitahu kekasihmu kau akan pulang telat?" Lelaki itu mengecup bibir Baekhyun setelahnya.

"Ya. Aku sudah memberitahu padanya lewat pesan tadi. Kalau aku akan pulang telat karena harus membantu dosenku." Baekhyun memeluk lelaki itu menguselkan kepalanya didada sang pria.

Lelaki itu mengusap, memainkan rambut Baekhyun, "Apa dia masih belum mengetahui hubungan kita?"

Barkhyun mendongak lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir lelaki itu, "Sepertinya dia tidak curiga, dia tidak akan tahu karena kita menyembunyikan dengan baik, Daehyun." Ucapnya didepan bibir itu lalu menumbrukan bibirnya disana, mereka lalu saling mencumbu dengan panas cukup lama membuat lelehan saliva krluar.

"Bodoh.kkk" Hinanya pada sosok yang mereka bicarakan,lalu mereka tertawa, "Dan kapan kau akan meninggalkannya?" Lanjut sosok Daehyun.

"Aku sudah merasa bosan dengannya, dia s3lalu sibuk dan aku merasa cintaku sudah padam padaya dan merasa hatiku menemukannlabuhan baru, yaitu kau." Baekhyun menatap dalam pada mata Daehyun.

Lalu Daehyun menatap sensual Baekhyun, mendorong leher itu semakin mendekat padanya, membuat bibir itu kembali bersentuhan.

"Ja-jangan disini, Dae. Dilain tempatlah."

Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan Daehyun, lenganya yang sudah masuk pada bajunya.

Daehyun mendengus keras, "Kau akan menolakku lagi?!" Marahnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Tapi kita masihlah disekitar kampus. Carilah tempat sepi." Baekhyun mengihit bibirnya sambil mengedipkan matanya.

...

Baekhyun dibaringkan oleh Daehyun di jok yang sandarannya sudah di rebahkan, Baekhyun menikmati cumbuan Daehyun di putingnya.

Daehyun mengeluarkan penisnya, Baekhyun melihat itu walaupun tidak sebesar Chanyeol. Dia ingin segera dimasuki.

Daehyun memasukan penisnya

Drrrr drrrrr drrerrr

Baekhyun mematikan pons4lnya yang berbunyi, "Lanjutkan." Perintahnya meminta Daehyun melanjutkan.

Daehyun memasukan kepala penisnya, yang mudah tenggelam disana.

Drrr drr drrrr

Baekhyun mengerang kesal,ia membawa ponselnya dan mengechek siapa gerangan, tapi matanya kangsung melotot kaget saat melihat Chanyeol dalam layarnya. Ia mendorong Daehyun menjauh membuat penis yang baru masuk kepalanya keluar.

Membuat Daehyun kesal bukan main.

"H-hallo, Chan." Suaranya terdengar bergetar gugup.

"Dimana?"

Baekhyun bingung mentakan alasan,ia blank "Ahh.. aku.. aku ini-"

"Pulang"

Membuat Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa sadar, "Baiklah."

Tutt

"Sialan!!" Mata Daehyun memera marah, "Kau akan menurutinya?" Tanyanga dingin.

Baekhyun membenarkan tampilannya, "Ya. Karena dia bisa curiga." Ujar Baekhyun santai.

.

.

 _Ini akan memicu api yang akan menghanguskan semuanya_

 _Kata-kata tak berperasaan yang kau ucapkan padaku, aku tahu_

 _Itu semua adalah pertanda_

 _Sesungguhnya kau menyiratkan bahasa tubuh saat kau bergerak_

 _Udara terperangkap dalam kesunyian_

.

.

"Kau baru pulang, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol menyambut kepulangan Chanyeol.

Chanyrol langsung mendorong Baekhyun setelah menutup pintu, menyandarkan Baekhyun di sana lalu menciumnnya kasar. Baekhyun kewalahan akan serangan Chanyeol walaupun begitu, ia mencoba membalas ciuman itu.

Ciuman itu terjadi cukup lama, membuat Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol meminta berhenti karena ia membutuhkan pasokan udara.

"Hah... hah... hah.." Baekhyun langsung terengah saat Chanyeol memutuskan ciuman itu. Mengusap pipi merona Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Kau... sangat manis aku suka. Bibirmu dan ..." Chanyrol menggerakan tangannya menyusuri punggung Baekhyun turun menuju pantat Baekhyun, meremasnya.

"Nghh" Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya, menatap sensual Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu terkekeh, melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun. Berjalan menuju sofa untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya dan menyimpan tas kantornya.

Trililit~~ trililit

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel di saku, "Chan... aku harus melanjutkan project kampusku sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun setelah melihat sebuah pesan dari Daehyun yang meminta bertemu dengannya.

"Aku baru pulang, tidakkah kau ingin membantu menyiapkan air hangat untukku?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih berdiri.

"Tapi ini penting Chanyeol. Dan aku bukan pembantumu, oke. Kau masih memoliki kaki dan tangan yang masih berfungsi. Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sendiri, bukan malah menyuruhku!" Ucap Baekhyun kesal saat Chanyeol seolah melarangnya pergi.

Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun, "Kau boleh pergi." Ia mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang terasa panas akan ucapan Bakhyun. Pembantu katanya?

Berbeda dengan Baekhhyun, ia malah tersenyum senang, "Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tapi aku yang akan mengantarmu." Balas Chanyeol sembari bangkit.

"Apa?!!" Teriak Baekhyun, "Itu... itu tidak perlu, Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau membuatmu lelah bukankah kau baru saja pulang bekerja. Lagian teman projectku ini, Luhan dan ia yang akan menjemputku." Terang Baekhyun mencoba mencari alasan,matanya menatap kesana-kemari memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal menolak menatap langsung kemata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lalu menatap lurus didepannya menyembunyikan senyum anehnya dari Baekhyun, "Ohya?"

Chanyeol dengan santai bangkit akan menuju kamar, "Jika begitu kau boleh pergi karena kekasih imutku ini akan ada yang menjaganya. Membatku tenang."

Baekhyun berlari dan memeluk tubuh Chanyrol dari belakang sebagai bentuk terima kasih, "Ini project pentingku, Chan. Dan terima kasih sudah mengerti."

Hal ini hanya diangguki Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mulai memasuki kamar, ia berbenah memakai eyeliner dengan celana hitam ketat dan baju yang sama ketat tapi ia menutupi dengan sebuah jaket.

Chanyrol membuka pintu, "Kau hanya akan mengerjakan tugas, tak perlu bersiap berlebihan seperti itu, ini sudah malam kau seperti akan berkencan atau pergi ke club jika berpenampilan seperti itu di malam hari." Chanyeol bersandar di pilar pintu menatap tampilan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya memutar matanya sebal, "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku selalu percaya padamu. Pergilah." Ucapannya menyimpan banyak makna tapi Baekhyun tidak menyadari.

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol setelahnya.

Chanyeol berjalan memasuki kamar memakai jaket lalu mengambil ponsel untuk melihat sebuah pesan. Ia lalu bangkit pergi menuju keluar.

...

...

Baekhyun memasuki sebuah Club, melihat sekeliling mencari seseorang yang menyuruhnya datang kemari. Saat melihat kekasihnya, ia mendekat lalu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Daehyun.

"Aku merindukanmu, baby." Bisik Daehhyun.

"Yeah... Karena kau kemarin asyik dengan teman-temanmu." Balas Baekhyun melepaskan belitan lengannya. Merek lalu duduk disofan.

Jika kalian bertanya-tanya apakah Barkhyun memiliki kekasih 2? Maka jawabannga sudah jelas ya. Hubungan Baekhyun dengan Daehyun terbilang cukup baru, yaitu 1bulan.

Mereka saling mengenal 1 bulan sebelum menjalin kasih, mereka bertemu ketika teman-teman Baekhyun mengenalkan Daehyun di sebuah cafe, itu hanya pertemuan tidak sengaja karena saat itu Daehyun ingin memesan sesuatu sebelum seseorang memanggilnyaa, yang ternyata sahabatnyaa, zelo.

Setelah itu Daehyun menatap penasaran pada Baekhyun yang dibalas Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan hatinya berdentum keras, sesekali melirik pada Darhyun yang sama tengah melihatnya. Sejak saat itu mereka meminta id masing-masing dan mulai pendekatan, dengan Baekhyun berusaha sembunyi-sembunyi dibelakang Chanyeol tanpa dicurigai walaupun ada perasaan takut ketahuan kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun berkata jujur, ia memiliki kekasih tapi ia takut kekasihnya marah, ia merasa kekasihnya mulai melupakannya dan malah menyuruh menyiapkan segala keperluannya seperti pembantu. Ucapan itu membuat Daehyun semakin tertarik, mereka bisa menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dibelakang kekasih Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun mengiyakan walaupun terselip perasaan takut dihatinya.

Dan hubungan penghianatan itu terus berlanjut karena Baekhyun merasa ketagihan dan nyaman walaupun harus bersembunyi dari kekasihnya, Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meminum alkhoholnya kadang mereka bertatapan dengan mesra lalu saling melumat dengan panas.

"Baby... aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan teman mainku, Bolehkan?" Bisik Daehyun ditelinga Baekhyun dengan panas membuat bulu roma Baekhyun berdiri.

Mereka melangkah pergi dari Club itu menuju markas geng motor Daehyun, mereka memasuki mobil Daehyun lalu melesat pergi dari sana.

"Hallo, Sehun. Ikutlah denganku dan bawa yang lain. Aku akan mengaktifkan GPSku-- ya sekarang!"

Orang itu memasuki mobil mengikuti laju mobil yang baru saja pergi.

.

.

"Siapa ini, Daehyun. Manis sekali. Kau beruntung bisa mendapaykannya." Lelaki itu berkeliling menatap Baekhyun dari bawah sampai atas. Sedangkan Daehyun menjauh mendekat pada teman-temannya, Baekhyun awalnya ingin ikut tapi tertahan oleh lengan yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau boleh juga" Lelaki itu menatap dengan tatapan bajingannya pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun merasa kurang nyaman.

"Ketua. Dia kekasihku yang aku ceritakan." Daehyun mendekat pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun berpindah kebelakang Daehyun memegang erat lengan Daehyun untuk bersembunyi. Ia sangat takut pada teman-teman Daehyun ini.

Lelaki yang dipanggil ketua menyeringai mengusap bibirnya terus menatap Baekhyun, " Boleh aku merasakannya?" Tanyanya.

Pertanyaan itu membuat baekhyun membelalak terkejut, memikirkannya membuat ia mual.

"Kita harus merasakan bersama, karena kami juga ingin mencicipi." Ujar yang lain yang tengah duduk disofa, membuat yang lain bertos ria setuju.

"Daehyun, aku ingin pulang saja." Baekhyin mengeratkan pegangnmya pada Daehyun berharap segera menjauh dari orang-orang menakutkan ini, tapi ucapan Daehyun membuat ia melepaskan pegangannya dan menjauh dari Daehyun.

"Aku juga ingin merasakannya, ketua. Walaupun kita sudah menjalin kasih. Aku belum pernah merasakan surganya."

Lelaki yang disana dan tetua menyeringai mendengar ucapan daehyun, mereka yang duduk bangkit mendekat pada Baekhyun yang memundurkan langkahnya. Mereka berjalan sambil membuka kancing baju mereka.

Daehyun langsung meemgang tangan Baekhyun, menahannya pergi yang memberontak meminta dilepaskan.

"Daehyun!!! Teganya kau padaku. Lepas brengsek!!" Baekhyun berteriak semakin kuat berontak melepaskan diri dari cengkraman daehyun.

Ketua mereka mendekat memeluk Baekhyun membawa dalam ciuman, lalu mendorongnya ke sofa dibelakang Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berbaring disana.

"TIDAK!! LEPASKAN AKU!!" Aku mohon jangan!!!!!" Baekhyun berontak semampunya, menendang-nendang tapi kakinya ditahan oleh yang lain dan dia mendapat tamparan keras di pipinya.

"Berisik sekali kau" desis si ketua marah.

"Aku mohonn hiks, Sialan kau Daehyun!!!" Air mata Baekhyun tidak berhenti keluar, kecewa pada Daehyun. Teganya Daehyun melakukan ini, membiarkan dirinya digilir oleh orang lain.

Pakaian Baekhyun sudah mereka tanggalkan, membuat Baekhyun telanjang bulat dihadapan mereka. Padahal Baekhyun sudah berontak taoi tetap saja mereka banyak sedang Baekhyun sendirian melawan.

Seseorang mencium bibir Baekhyun lalu menyodorkan sebuah penis sedang pada bibirnya, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya menutup bibirnya dengan erat.

"Hmmphh"

Seseorang menampar pantatnya sedang kekasihnya mengulum nipplenya lalu menghisap kuat.

Baekhyun terus berterial tidak bisa mngehentikan tangisannya, ini sungguh melukai dirinya. Ia begitu percaya pada Daehyun sampai berkhianat pada Chanyeol.

Ketua mendekat membawa satu vibrator yang tengah bergetar, mengesek-ngesekannya pada lubang berkerut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melotot marah lalu berusaha menutup pahanya, tapi gagal karen ditahan ia kalah telak dengan orang yang akan menyetubuhi dirinya.

"Lihatlah, Cantik. Lubangmu berkedut-kedut ternyata kau sudah tidak sabar eoh?" Ketua itu terkekeh lalu memasukan vibrator itu sekali hentak pada lubang Baekhyun, "Lihat! Lubangnya langsung menerima, hahaha lubangmu sungguh kelaparan."

Semua tertawa mengejek Baekhyun yang sudah tidak memiliki harga dirinya, tapi mereka juga terangsang ingin cepat-cepat menyodok lubang kelaparan itu, hanya saja mereka menunggu ketua mereka yang ingin bermain terlebih dahulu.

"Nghhh hiks" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya, menangis wajah Chanyeol terbayang. Ia ingin Chanyeol datang menolongnya. Ingatan tentang tadi ia berbohong pada Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menangis.

Vibrator itu digerakan keluar masuk membuat Baekhyun bergetar nikmat, walaupun nikmat ini sungguh menjijikan. Hatinya tidakalah demikian, ia sangat menolak semua ini.

"Ahh uhmm nghhh HMppp" Desah Baekhyun langsung tertahan saat penis akhirnya berhasil membobol masuk mulutnya.

"Jalang ini, awalnya aku mengira dia masih suci. Karena menolak Daehyun." Ketua itu mengocok penisnya siap tempur sedang yang lain sudah tidak sabar menunggu giliran.

"Dia memiliki kekasih yang lain." Jawab Daehyun, menyeringai menatap Baekhyun. Ialah yang menginginkan ini berkat Baekhyun yang menolaknya di mobil dan memilih kekasih lainnya.

BRAKKKK

DORRR

Semua langsung menatap pintu markas, melihat polisi datang mengepung. Mereka langsung panik berlarian ingin kabur dari sana. Tapi tidak bisa, karena polisi menembak kaki mereka yang berusaha kabur.

"Tangkap!!" Teriak Sehun membuat rekan yang lain langsung bergerak menangkap mereka yang tampak pasrah mengangkat tangannya.

Chanyeol menatap marah pada orang-orang yang hampir memperkosa kekasihnya, kekasihnya terlihat menyedihkanmengangkang tak lupa vibrator masih terpasang disana bergerak-gerak sementara wajahnya sembab banyak menangis, pipinya memerah dengan sudut bibirnya terluka.

Chanyrol mendekat pada Baekhyun yang berusaha menutup tubuhnya, ia memakaikan baekhyun coat miliknya, lalu mengeluarkan vibrator itu dari lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Chanyeol erat meredam tangisnya di dada kokoh kekasih yang ia khianati ini, menyalurka rasa takut padanya.

Chanyeol hanya mengelus punggung Baekhyun lalu mengangkatnya ala pengantin keluar dari sana menuju mobil miliknya. Para penjahat itu sudah dibawa oleh Sehun dan polisi.

...

Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun di atas ranjang, menatap kedalam iris Baekhyun berwarna coklat, "Apa kau baik-baik saja hmm?" Ia mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang tadi penuh lendir.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia takut jika berjauhan dari kekasihnya. Ia merasa trauma, maka ia memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tahu. Aku sangat mencintaimu bukan." Bisik Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan keras, "Aku juga Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu!"

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol erat menyembunyikan wajahnya didada pria itu.

Baekhyun merasa begitu jahatnya dirinya, menghianati cinta mereka. Bodohnya ia mencintai sosok baru yang bahkan itu hanyalah cinta sesaat karna nyatanya itu hanyalah pengalihan rasa sepinya dan lelahnya akan hubungan mereka.

"Kau tahu, seminggu yang lalu aku akan memintamu untuk menuju ke jenjang yang lebih serius tapi sepertinya ... "Chanyeol menatap dalam Baekhyun, menahan ucapannya.

Wajah Baekhyun terlihat berbinar senang mendengarnya, ia sungguh-sungguh tidak menyangka kekasihnya akan melakukan hal ini, ini adalah sesuatu yang baekhyun nanti. Ia tidak akan pernah menghianati lelaki jangkung itu lagi. Baekhyun janji.

"Aku menariknya." Lanjutan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menghilangkan senyumnya yang tadi sempat tersemat.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol bangkit melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, ia berbalik memunggungi lelaki munyil itu, "Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau berkhianat, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, "A-aku tidak, Chan. Tidak-"

Chanyeol geram sangkalan itu, "CUKUP!!"

Chanyeol menatap kecewa Baekhyun, "Tega-teganya kau berkhianat padaku?!" Tekan Chanyeol dengan suara dalam. Hatinya sakit, kecewa dan itu terasa menumpuk penuh dalam hatinya, dia ingin melampiaskan amarah.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menangis terisak sambil menunduk takut, takut Chanyeol benar-benar menyerah padanya

Chanyeol menutup matanya mencoba meredakan amarahnya yang akan keluar, "Katakan Baekhyun, katakan bahwa kau tidaklah bahagia denganku? Kau bahkan mengatakan aku memperlakukanmu seperti seorang pembantu." Chanyeol menunjukan pesan-pesan yang masuk dalam ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, disana percakapn dirinya dan Daehyun.

"Baik Hiks..jika kau ingin tahu aku melakukan ini karena siapa? Karena kau sendiri hiks. Aku lelah! Kau seperti tidak memiliki waktu untukku. Kau bekerja, kau mementingkan pekerjaan daripada janji-janji kita, saat kau memiliki waktu, kau selalu menyuruhku ini itu. Aku hanya mencoba mencari sosok lain yang seperti apa dia mencintaiku. tapi asal kau tahu aku, Chan. Aku selalu mencintaimu! Aku tidak mau kita berpisah. Aku minta maaf Chanyeol, maafkan aku yang bermain dibelakangmu. Aku tahu aku salah hiks." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi itu adalah mimpi buruk baginya.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya sedih, " Aku berjuang demi mewujudka banyak hal. Tapi, kau selalu menyalahkan. Menuntut aku berada didekatmu. Kamu tidak mau belajar untuk peduli, bahwa apa saja yang aku lakukan hari ini, semua itu untuk siapa, Baek?. Bagimu waktu untukmu tidak boleh terganggu. Sementara waktu terus berjalan, banyak tantangan yang harus kita hadapi. Harusnya kau mengerti, bahwa aku peduli. Aku ingin kau hidup nyaman denganku tanpa kekurangan. Demi itu, aku merelakan diri susah payah." Chanyeol menunduk dia ingin menangis tapi ia tidak mau memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng kecewa, "Chan-"

"Aku memberikanmu semuanya, apapun itu tapi semua itu sepertinya kurang. Aku sangat percaya dan aku menjaga hubungan kita." Potongnya sebelum Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

Baekhyun memegang jemari Chanyeol, ia gemetar takut, "Chanyeol... Hiks maafkan aku please~." Ia merengek sedih, ia ingin mendapat maaf dari Chanyeol atau simpati.

Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman itu, "Aku tidak bisa, aku sudah tidak bisa percaya. Akubsudah memberimu kesempatan di hari-hari lalu berharap kau jujur padaku. Tapi kau masih srmpat mengelak sejak tadi." Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun sayang, "Belajarlah menghargai perasaan seseorang." Chanyeol membungkuk mencium kening Baekhyun yang semakin mengencangkan tangisannya.

"Kau bia tinggal di apartement ini, aku pergi." Chanyeol melangkah mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

Baekhyun berlari berusaha menahan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol melepaskan pegangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi bersimpuh didepan Chanyeol.

"Aku mohon Chanyeol. Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mohon maafkan aku Chanyeol!!!" Baekhyun meraung didepan Chanyeol, Chanyeol berusaha pergi dari sana dan Baekhyun mengejarnya sekuat tenaga. Tapi, Chanyeol sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobil itu.

"PARK CHANYEOL! hiks aku mohon Chanyeol!!!" Baekhyun menjerit pilu, memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Ia ingin sebuah kesempatan lebih banyak lagi, "Chanyeol" Bisiknya langsung terjatuh duduk di jalanan yang lenggang karena sepi.

.

.

.

yeay

.

 _I HOPE YOU LIKE IT_

kutipan ada yang dari novel boy candra. aku tambahin aku lupa inikan maksimal sampe 5:3


	3. 3

_Aku gelisah, seolah sedang berjalan di atas es_

 _Hentikan mimpi buruk tiada akhir ini, sebelum terlambat_

 _Kau sudah tahu jawaban yang aku tunggu-tunggu_

 _Jangan pernah menganggapnya tak ada artinya_

 _Lebih baik kau hempaskan saja aku_

 _Sepotong harapan yang ku miliki hancur berantakan_

.

.

 _SIGN_

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan-jalan di sekitar sungai Han. Dia terlihat banyak melamun memikirkan seseorang. Sungguh tidak percaya dirinya sangat bodoh, dan dia tidak akan percaya lagi pada orang lain kecuali Chanyeol. Kekasihnya yang pergi karena pengkhianatan yang dia lakukan.

Ini sudah sebulan sejak Chanyeol memutuskannya dan Chanyeol seperti hilang di telan bumi, tak pernah nampak sedikitpun batang hidungnya dalam indra penglihatan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah berusaha bertemu Chanyeol, dia bahkan mendatangi kantor Chanyeol, tapi resepsionis mengatakan bahwa Mr. Park tidak ada di tempat, dan jawaban di hari-hari lainpun sama. Awalnya Baekhyun memaksa akan menemui Chanyeol atau menunggu tapi penjaga keamanan menghampirinya dan menyeret Baekhyun, yang mereka tahu bahwa dia kekasih atasannya.

Tidak sampai disitu, Baekhyun mengintai dari pagi sampai malam di sebrang kantor agar dia bisa melihat melihat Chanyeol, walaupun hanya mobilnya saja. Dia akan senang. Dia juga mendatangi kediaman Park, yang seperti biasa tampak sepi. Karena orangtua Chanyeol dan kakaknya, Yoora. Berada di luar negeri.

Kemana perginya Chanyeol? Apakah dia benar-benar ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka, bahkan itu komunikasi mereka. Mungkin, mereka benar-benar berakhir.

Lelaki tinggi bertelinga lebar yang selalu memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan, memberikan apapun untuk Baekhyun. Ingatan saat mereka masih kuliah, Chanyeol terang-terangan mendekatinya yang hanya anak yatim piatu, dia tidak memiliki keluarga lagi di dunia ini. Menyatakan cinta padanya yang saat itu hanyalah penjaga kasir supermarket di waktu sore hingga malam untuk membiayai hidupnya sendiri dan uang universitas.

Chanyeol memberinya kenyaman yang selama ini tak pernah Baekhyun harapkan, di bawanya ke apartemen milik lelaki tampan itu. Memfasilitasi kehidupan Baekhyun dan melarangnya bekerja, membuat Baekhyun merasa ini hanyalah mimpi. Dan keluarga Chanyeol yang baik hati, tidak memandang dirinya sebelah mata hanya dirinya anak miskin, mereka menerima Baekhyun dengan baik bahkan menganggap dia anak mereka, mereka tidak memedulikan derajat. Mereka hanya ingin anak-anaknya bahagia dan nyaman.

Dan dia sudah menyia-nyiakan orang-orang baik dan orang yang dia cintai, hanya karena hasrat dirinya sendiri. Saat ini, dia memakai cincin yang pernah Chanyeol beli tapi tidak sempat diberikan padanya. Jari manisnya terpasang cincin itu yang berinisial PCY di belakangnya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya sedih, "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Chan?" Berbisik lirih lalu tertunduk membuka matanya sambil menatap jemarinya.

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel di saku coatnya. Menyalakan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan pukul 4 sore. Ia harus bergegas ke tempat bekerja, karena waktu kerjanya 30menit lagi.

Baekhyun kembali bekerja di sebuah restoran untuk shift malam, selama seminggu ini. Dirinya membutuhkan uang untuk kembali membiayai hidupnya dan biaya kuliah, dia juga masih tinggal di apartemen milik mantan kekasihnya karena dia tidak memiliki uang untuk menyewa sebuah kos.

Kemarin, pihak kampus memanggil dirinya untuk membayar iuran dan juga bayar untuk ujian semester secepatnya, bahkan dia belum membayar bulan kemarin dan sekarang. Padahal, Chanyeol sudah mentransfer uang untuk membayar dan keperluan Baekhyun sendiri. Tapi... dia memberikan kartu miliknya kepada Daehyun yang saat itu membutuhkan. Dia memberikan password karena di percaya, dia kira Daehyun benar-benar mencintainya seperti bagaimana Chanyeol mencintai dirinya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu restoran, melihat keadaan itu begitu penuh. Membuat dirinya segera pergi kebelakang untuk mengganti pakaian khas restoran itu.

Sesudah beres dan rapi, dia berjalan keluar.

"Pelayan." Baekhyun mendengar seseorang memanggil dirinya. Jadi, dia mendekat orang yang tengah memainkan ponsel.

Baekhyun tersenyum mencoba bersikap ramah saat wanita muda itu mendongak sambil tersenyum kecil, "Agashi.. ingin memesan apa?" Baekhyun bersiap mencatat.

"Aku ingin teobbokki, eskrim chocolate toping chocochip dan teh hangat." Pintanya.

Baekhyun mencatat itu, "Ada tambahan lain?" Tanyanya setelah selesai mencatat pesanan pelanggan, di angguki oleh wanita itu, "Baik tunggu beberapa menit, agashi."

Baekhyun pergi kedapur memberikan permintaan pelanggan.

Heukk.. huekk oookgh

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya lalu pergi ke toilet mencuci mulutnya, dia tidak tahan mencium bau bumbu kari. Dirinya memang tidak enak badan selama beberapa hari, dia tidak suka bau yang menyengat di hidungnya, dia juga merasa pusing. Dan setiap ia bangun pagi, dia akan muntah, dan ketika keluar hanya bentuk cairan.

Setelah dirasa sudah tenang, dia kembali ke dalam. Melayani pelanggan lain.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan terburu memasuki kelasnya yang pasti sudah mulai, dia terus muntah saat bangun tadi, membuat kepalanya pusing bukan main dan saat menunggu bus, bus itu sudah lewat beberapa menit.

'Sunguh sial hari ini.' Rutuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka pintu langsung membungkuk, "A-annyeonghaseyo... maafkan saya pak, sa-saya terlambat masuk." Sesalnya.

"Masuklah."

Ujaran itu membuat Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya merasa lega, ia berjalan memasuki kelas mendapatkan lambaian dari Kyungsoo. Membuat dia berjalan sedikit cepat menuju sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo berbisik saat Baekhyun duduk di kursi belakangnya, "Kau kenapa jadi sering terlambat, sih?" Rasa penasaran Kyungsoo membuncah, melihat sahabatnya jadi lebih sering telat beberapa kali dalam sebulan ini. Dia juga tidak pernah melihat mobil Chanyeol atau Daehyun yang menjemput dan mengantar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun balas dengan berisik, "Aku akan menjelaskan nanti." Dan setelah, mereka mulai fokus pada penjelasan dosen didepannya.

.

"Kyung.. jauhkan makanan kari itu!" Ujar Baekhyun kesal sambil menutup hidungnya melihat temannya memakan kari dengan santai didepannya. Padahal, dirinya sedang bermasalah pada makanan itu.

"Yak!! Tidak usah kau dorong juga, lihatkan... jadi tumpah!" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun kesal, "Kau kenapasih? Aku merasa kau jadi aneh."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lewat mulut masih dengan hidung dia tutup, "Aku... sudah putus dengan Chanyeol, Kyung." Bibirnya tiba-tiba bergetar sedih saat mengucapkan itu.

Kyungsoo terdiam, dia kaget. Jelas saja, setahunya mereka saling mencintai dan tidak peduli pada badai yang menerpa. Atau jangan-jangan...

"Kenapa bisa? Apa kau berkhianat darinya?" Tanya Kyungsoo menatap datar sahabatnya yang menangis sedih, dirinya sudah mengingatkan jangan melakukan itu. Tapi, lihat siapa sekarang yang menyesal.

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya tidak tahan, "Ya.. hiks. Maafkan aku membohongimu, Kyung. Tapi dulu aku benar-benar lelah akan hubunganku dengan Chanyeol hiks. Aku ingin mencoba dengan oranglain tapi.. hiks" Baekhyun membekap mulutnya saat ia ingin menangis keras.

Kyungsoo berdiri mendekati sahabatnya, "Ayo. Kita ke taman belakang, dan jangan meminta maaf padaku. Minta maaflah pada Chanyeol." Kyungsoo menyangga sahabatnya yang masih menahan tangis agar tidak di dengar orang lain.

Mereka berjalan dengan Baekhyun yang menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya hingga sampai disana.

"Duduklah." Titah Kyungsoo, mereka diam. Kyungsoo membiarkan tangis Baekhyun mengencang, "Baek. Kau harus kuat. Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu, aku yakin Chanyeol akan memaafkanmu." Kyungsoo berujar seperti itu agar Baekhyun tenang. Tangisan Baekhyun sungguh menyayat hatinya, kesihan sekali sahabatnya. Tapi, apalah daya ini salahnya sendiri.

"Aku menyesal, Kyung. Sunggu menyesal. Apa yang harus ku lakukan. Chanyeol bahkan memblokir aksesku untuk bertemu dengannya dan menghubunginya." Dia mengusap air mata di pipinya, "Dia benar-benar sudah membenciku. Kyung." Ucapan itu melirih membayangkan Chanyeol tidak akan sudi berjumpa atau berbicara sekata pun padanya.

Kyungsoo mengusap bahu sahabatnya, "Kau harus tenang dan sabar. Aku yakin Chanyeol tidak seperti itu. Dia mungkin hanya ingin menenangkan diri, supaya bisa berpikiran jernih."

Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar itu, "Iya, Kyung. Aku akan menunggunya. Dan tentang Daehyun... dia lelaki brengsek. Kau benar Kyung. Aku tidak seharusnya dekat dengannya, uang yang Chanyeol beri untuk keperluanku di bawa olehnya. Aku sangat percaya, tapi dia melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padaku." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya, tatapannya kosong ke depan.

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Baekhyun, "Apa karena itu, pihak kampus memanggilmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Yang diangguki Baekhyun sebagai jawaban.

Baekhyun mengusap bawahnya, menghilangkan air matanya, "Aku merasa pusing. Bahkan beberapa hari ini kondisiku semakin menurun. Aku merasa tidak enak dan selalu pusing. Setiap terbangun aku juga merasa mual." Jelas Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengehela nafas, "Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan, kau harus sehat. Apakah kau ingin diperiksa? Ayo biar aku antar." Ajak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menoleh lalu tersenyum, "Tidak, Kyung. Tak apa. Mungkin ini karena aku terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran saja." Balasnya menenangkan sahabatnya yang melihatnya khawatir.

"Kau tampak pucat, apa benar tidak apa?" Kyungsok bertanya memastikan, yang di angguki oleh Baekhyun.

...

Baekhyun berjalan menuju gerbang kampus, dia sendirian karena Kyungsoo memiliki rapat tentang organisasi yang dia ikuti.

"Kau lihat, dia sekarang menyedihkan."

"Benar... dia sekarang tidak di jemput atau antar Chanyeol lagi. Kkkk."

"Aku dengar mereka putus karena dia menghianati Chanyeol. Aku tahu ini karena Daehyun, kekasih lain jalang itu, bercerita pada teman-temannya yang salah satunya temanku."

"Aku tidak menyangka si bodoh itu menyia-nyiakan Chanyeol oppa."

"Benar... sungguh tidak di untung! Chanyeol sudah mau memungutnya dan lihat apa balasannya? Memalukan."

"Saat bersama Chanyeol, dia begitu so berkuasa. Kk aku kasihan sebenarnya, tapi jatuhnya norak."

"Aku bersyukur Chanyeol oppa, akhirnya sadar diri."

Cibiran-cibiran itu mulai Baekhyun dapatkan dari orang yang tidak menyukai dirinya karena mendapat Chanyeol dan sikap dirinya dulu.

Baekhyun hanya terus melangkah mengabaikan ucapan orang-orang. Mereka menatap dirinya rendah.

Baekhyun mencepatkan langkahnya meninghalakan mereka, dia tidak tahan dan ingin segera bekerja.

Sesampainya di halte, tak berapa lama juga bus datang. Ia segera saja naik membawanya ke apartemen dulu, untuk mandi lebih dahulu.

Baekhyun menatap jalanan sedih. Tanpa Chanyeol, semuanya terasa sulit.

Jika dulu, dia hanya harus pulang membuat makan malam walaupun Chanyeol jarang memakannya karena bekerja sampai larut atau ketika kantor baik-baik saja maka jam 8 malam dia pulang.

Ketika weekend, Baekhyun hanya tinggal di apartemen, kadang dia pergi saat Chanyeol pulang sore. Menikmati kencan mereka yang jarang mereka rasakan.

...

Baekhyun terlihat sibuk bolak-balik melayani pelanggan. Tapi, karena terlalu sibuk, membuat dia merasa pusing berat bukan main. Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum walaupun kepalanya berdenyut-denyut sakit.

Baekhyun membawa nampan permintaan pelanggan, tapi karena sakit kepalanya yang tidak bisa dia tahan membuat dia terjatuh, tergeletak tak sadatkan diri.

Brakkk pranggg

Disana semua pesanan milik pelanggan berhamburan dan beberapa mangkuk dan gelas pecah.

"Astagaaa." Mereka melihat dan mendengar sesuatu yang pecah kaget. Mereka mulai mengerubungi pelayan yang pucat dan berkeringat banyak.

Pemilik restoran mengusap wajahnya ingin memarahi pelayan yang teledor itu. Tapi,

"Minggir." Suara berat dan dalam membelas kerumunan itu, dia mendekat menyangga kepala Baekhyun lalu dia mengangkatnya pergi dari sana.

Dia berhenti sebentar, lalu menoleh, "Jangan kau bilang aku yang menolongnya. Katakan saja kau yang mengantar dia kerumah sakit dan katakan nominal kerugian yang dia buat. Jangan pecat dia." Membuat pemilik itu mengangguk dan pria mengenakan masker itu pergi memasuki mobilnya.

Mobil itu melaju membelah jalan, dia membawa mobil sedikit terburu menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Berhenti didepan gedung itu lalu mengendong Baekhyun menuju ruang pasien. Dokter dan suster menghampiri membawa Baekhyun masuk dan mulai memeriksa. Membiatkan pria itu menunggu diluar.

Hampir 30 menit lelaki itu menunggu, dan akhirnya dokter itu keluar.

"Apakah dia saudara anda atau suami?" Tanya sang dokter memastikan

Yang di angguki lelaki itu, "Bisa dikatakan seperti itu."ujarnya.

Sang dokterpun tersenyum, "Selamat tuan, Dia tengah hamil. Umurnya bisa di katakan 5 minggu lebih beberapa hari. Dia sepertinya memiliki banyak pikiran dan kelelahan, itu bisa membahayakan kandungannya yang masih muda. Kami harap keluarga bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Terima kasih." Sang dokterpun pamit undur diri meninggalkan lelaki itu yang tengah blank mendengar penejelasan itu.

Dia masuk ke dalam, melihat Baekhyun yang terbaring dengan pucat, dia mengusap rambut milik Baekhyun, "Kau bahkan hamil anaknya." Bisiknya lirih, lalu dia mencium dahi lelaki munyil yang masih terlelap didepannya.

"Kau harus sehat. Selamat tinggal." Ujarnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Pria itu akan kembali kerestoran itu, menganti kerugian yang lelaki munyil lakukan.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerang saat merasa pusing, dia membuka matanya perlahan. Lalu, melihat sekeliling dan dia baru menyadari dia berada di rumah sakit. Dia ingat kejadian semalam, oh astaga pasti dia akan mendapat amarah dari pemilik restoran tempat dia bekerja.

"Kau sudah bangun, Baek?" Suara sahabatnya membuat Baekhyun menoleh kesamping dan baru menyadari sahabatnya disana, menungguinya.

"Kyung. Apa yang dokter katakan?" Suaranya serak, tapi dia ingin tahu.

Kyungsoo mendekat, menduduki kursi di samping ranjang Barkhyun, "Baekhyun. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya menatap sahabatnya itu sedih.

Baekhyun mengerjit, "Kenapa Kyung? Jangan membuatku takut!"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, "Kau hamil, Baek. Bayi itu baru berumur 1bulan lebih."

Ujaran itu membuat Baekhyun tegang, Baekhyun bisa merasakan matanya terasa panas. Dia mengangkat tangan yang tidak di infus menuju perutnya, "Be-benarkah? Benarkah itu, Kyung?" Suara Baekhyun bergetar menanyakan itu. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk meyakinkan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, setelahnya tersenyum kecil," I-ini anugrah, Kyung. Dia adalah hasil cintaku dengan Chanyeol hiks." Baekhyun menangis haru sekaligus sedih. Dia mengusap perutnya pelan, memberitahu bahwa dia sangat mencintai anaknya ini.

Kyungsoo diam menatap sedih temannya itu, ini sungguh anugrah atau bukan. Tapi, Kyungsoo merasa kasihan. Baekhyun tidak memiliki seseorang yang bisa menjaganya, kecuali dirinya.

"Kyung... aku akan berhenti kuliah, aku ingin istirahat menjaga anakku. Aku akan bekerja di shift pagi atau siang." Ungkapan itu membuat Kyungsoo menatap tidak percaya sahabat yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Senyumnya seperti tidak memiliki beban hidup. Padahal, dia tengah bersedih di tinggal orang tercinta dan penyesalan mendalam. Tapi, bayinya membawa pengaruh cukup baik bagi Baekhyun- Bagitulah pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, "Aku akan mendukung semua keputusanmu, Baek."

.

.

Baekhyun memegang perut bawahnya. Ia mengenakan jaket menutupi perut berisi anaknya. Dia sudah sehat kembali, setelah dua hari di rawat di rumah sakit dan satu hari beristirahat di apartemen.

Baekhyun tengah bekerja, masih di tempat yang sama, tapi kali ini dirinya di tempatkan di bagian kasir. Sungguh, pemilik restoran ini begitu bermurah hati membiayai rumah sakit dan tidak memarahi ketika kekacauan yang dia buat waktu lalu.

"Oh.. siapa ini?" Suara seseorang mengganggu lamunannya.

Baekhyun mendongak sambil tersenyum, tapi senyumannya dia telan kembali saat tahu siapa gerangan yang berdiri dibalik meja itu.

"Kau bekerja? Ahh... Tentu saja. Tanpa Chanyeol oppa, kau bukan apa-apa." Ucapan tajam itu membuat Baekhyun menunduk, dia Taeyoon. Orang yang menyukai Chanyeol dan membenci dirinya.

Berita tentang dirinya berhenti sekolah, menyebar begitu cepat. Mereka, khususnya orang yang membenci dirinya merasa senang dan mengejek dirinya. Bahkan berita dirinya yang putus dari Chanyeol karena dia berkhianat tersebar juga. Semua orang kecuali Kyungsoo mengira dirinya hamil anak Daehyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli, karena itu memang benar kecuali untuk yang terakhir, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.

"13 won." Ujar Baekhyun mengabaikan ejekan itu.

Wanita itu mengeluarkan uang lebih, "Nah.. bukankah kau sudah tidak memiliki apa-apa. Jadi aku beri, ambil saja kembaliannya hahhaa." Ejeknya sambil berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mencoba meredakan amarah.

Baekhyun mencoba menarik nafas lalu dia hembuskan, dia juga mengusap perutnya sayang, "Kau tenang saja, sayang. Mommy tidak akan membiarkan seseorang manyakitimu." Bisiknya pada bayinya kembali, "Kau juga tahu pasti, siapa ayahmu." Lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah jalanan, melihat kesibukan di luar sana. Restoran ini masihlah sepi karena ini masih pukul 9 pagi. Baekhyun menyangga dagunya menggunakan lengannya, menikmati lamunan sambil menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang kesana kemari.

Seseorang yang Baekhyun kenal masuk pada pandangannya, Baekhyun langsung keluar dengan terburu meninggalkan tempat kasir. Ia membuka pintu dengan tergesa.

"Cha-chanyeol. Chanyeol!" Baekhyun sedikit berlari mendekati Chanyeol yang berjalan bersama wanita. Mereka tertawa dan saling merangkul mendekati mobil biru yang terparkir didepan mereka, mereka masuk dengan Chanyeol sedikit berlari kearah pintu kemudi.

Baekhyun mendekat kesana, walaupun hatinya berdenyut sakit saat melihat Chanyeol mencium mesra wanita dalam mobil itu. Dia mendekat dengan tangan mengepal dan matanya terasa panas.

"C-chanyeol."

Mereka menoleh kearahnya, dan salah satu dari mereka membelalakan matanya. Terkejut.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Vote yaa.. Mau ini happyend, sad end atau setengah happy;V**

btw ff ini menarik ga sih? maybe pada khawatir yaa.. makanya diem-diem bae:3

btw buat yang terlanjur baca chap2, ada tambahan di di akhir. sekian

makasih buat yang fav, follow

and

big

 **THANKS FOR SUPPORT THIS FANFIC**

 **[ Chanbaek09, BubbleBooo, apanger614, belikebaek, Guest, putrisetya19, Realcynk92, Lil piece of shit, 90GoldButOld ]**


	4. 4

"C-chanyeol."

Mereka menoleh kearahnya, dan salah satu dari mereka membelalakan matanya. Terkejut.

Baekhyun melangkah pelan bahkan tanganna sampai.mendingin ketika mendekati mobil itu, "Chanyeolie... Bisakah kita bicara, please?" Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya takut Chanyeol menolak.

Chanyeol memijat dahinya setelah menormalkan keterkejutannya, sungguh ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Baekhyun. Setelah semua kesakitan yang kekasih cantiknya itu berikan.

Chanyeol menoleh ke wanita itu, "Ikut atau kau pulang lebih dulu?" Wanita itu berpikir, sungguh sangat cantik.

Wanita itu mengangguk, "Aku ikut denganmu."

Hal ini membuat Baekhyun meremas jarinya, dia ingin berbicara berdua. Tapi, Chanyeol malah mengajak seseorang diantara pembicaraan pribadi ini. Dia ingin menolak tapi... dia siapa?

Chanyeol turun dari mobil diikuti si wanita, Baekhyun reflek memegang perutnya memberi usapan, memberitahu anaknya jika ayahnya disini. Didepannya.

Baekhyun berjalan lebih dahulu memasuki restoran, ia berbicara pada pemilik itu dan syukurnya dia di izinkan, ketika pemilik itu melihat siapa orang yang akan pegawainya ajak bicara.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun didepan sana dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di artikan. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Chanyeol kemarin-kemarin. Dia berada di seoul, lebih tepatnya ia tinggal di rumah yang dia beli untuk hadiah pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun. Itu sebelum dia tahu bahwa kekasihnya selingkuh.

Selama itu, dia harus berada di pengawasan dokter karena banyak meminum obat tidur secara berlebihan. Chanyeol mengalami penurunan kejiwaan dan insomnia, da mencoba menghilangkan Baekhyun dalam pikirannya. Tapi untungnya itu semua tidak berkelanjutan, karena semua menjadi lebih baik berkat orang-orang yang mendukungnya.

Kelurganya tidaklah marah pada Baekhyun, mereka mengerti. Mungkin, Baekhyun masihlah labil dan bingung saat itu. Jadi mereka memaklumi, mereka bisa merasakan bagaimana menjadi Baekhyun yang kesepian dan ketika ada seseorang yang mengisi kesepiannya, Baekhyun terima sebagai bentuk pengalihan.

Chanyeol juga sibuk bukan karena cuma-cuma, dia bekerja mencoba menahan keuangan kantor agar stabil yang semakin menurun berkat orang dalamnya korupsi. Jadi, disini tidak ada yang bersalah begitulah pemikiran ayah dan eomma Park.

Chanyeol memilih tempat duduk yang di pojok, dia tidak suka tempa yang banyak orang,

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kamu harus menunggu?" Chanyeol mengusap rambut wanita itu, sayang. Usapan itu seperti usapan pada Baekhyun dulu.

Wanita itu mengangguk tersenyum, "Kau tenang saja, aku akan sabar. Menunggumu mengobrol." Ujar wanita itu menoel hidung Chanyeol, membuat mereka terkekeh.

"Ekhem."

Suara deheman didepannya, membuat mereka menoleh dan sudah ada Baekhyun yang terduduk disana, Baekhyun menatap itu lama. Dia tidak nyaman membicarakan ini didepan orang lain.

Ting ting tinggggg ting ting tinggggggg

Baru saja Baekhyun akan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tapi suara ponsel wanita itu menahannya.

Wanita itu mengerang kesal, "Lihat... bosku sudah menelfon, Chan. Aku akan pergi dulu ya? Aku akan sabar tapi tidak dengan atasanku." Dumel wanita itu lalu bangkit, sebelum pergi mengecup bibir Chanyeol sebentar, setekahnya pergi dari sana memberikan bungkukan pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan wanita itu yang mencium dirinya sembarangan.

"Chan... Aku aku-aku minta maaf. Aku menyesal. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Betapa berharganya kamu untukku, tanpamu aku benar-benar merasa sepi dan benar-benar sendirian, aku hanya memilikimu. Aku juga ingin kamu mengerti bahwa aku ini membutuhkan seseorang dikala aku merasa lelah. A-aku ingin kau ada setiap saat... tapi sekarang aku mengerti kau bekerja untuk kita. Untuk masa depan kita dan anak kita." Baekhyun berusaha menahan isaknya walaupun itu percuma, dia bergetar ketika berbicara membuat suaranya sumbang.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar itu, "Mudah sekali meminta maaf. Tapi belum tentu kau tidak akan mengulang kembali, Baekhyun. Dengar, Aku akan menikah sebulan lagi dengan Irene. Aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang bisa mengisi hatiku dan... memperbaiki hatiku yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Walaupun tidak sebaik dulu, setidaknya dia mampu menatanya kembali." Chanyeol terpejam mencoba menahan rasa sesak di hatinya kala melihat Baekhyun menitikan airmatanya.

Baekhyun mencoba memegang tangan Chanyeol diatas meja, "Chanyeol. Kau tidak mengerti aku, aku melakukan itu karena kamu selalu sibuk hiks."

Chanyeol menyentuh tangan Baekhyun diatas tangannya, "Jika saja aku tidak mengerti dirimu, dari dulu aku sudah akan meninggalkan mu, Baekhyun! Dan jangan hanya ingin di mengerti tapi cobalah belajar untuk mengerti seseorang." Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dia menatap datar Baekhyun, "Kurasa tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang harus kita bahas." Chanyeol membenarkan jasnya lalu melangkah dari sana meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam menangis.

"Aku tetap akan bersamamu. Beri aku kesempatan, Chan. Aku tidak mau jauh darimu!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluknya dari belakang, membuat Chanyeol kaget saat mendapati itu sekaligus ucapan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepas belitan Baekhyun, "Kau tidak bisa egois, Baekhyun."

Lalu melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menangis tanpa suara. Bahunya bergetar, tangannnya menjalar pada perutnya, mengusap sayang buah hatinya.

'Chanyeol akan menikah dengan wanita itu, lalu memiliki bayi dan...

Dia menggeleng tidak terima ketika bayangan menjengkelkan hinggap dikepalanya, "Kau milikku, Chan."

.

.

Ketika obat yang dokter berikan tidak bekerja pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol sering melihat Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Dia selalu memantau apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, ini obat penenangnya membuat dirinya bisa tertidur nyenyak.

Dirinya bahkan langsung berlari keluar ketika Baekhyun jatuh pingsan dan ketika tiba dirumah sakit, Baekhyun dinyatakan hamil. Chanyeol terkejut bukan main. Tapi masih ragu itu anaknya, bagaimana dia tahu itu anaknya ketika kekasihnya selama ini dia tahu selingkuh? Kalian akan percaya begitu saja? Pasti tidak.

Chanyeol berbaring diatas ranjangnya, memandangi ponselnya. melihat nomor Baekhyun yang dia blokir, dia menimbang.. apakah dia harus membatalkan pemblokiran atau tetap seperti itu?

Lama Chanyeol berpikir dia akhirnya membatalkan, lalu menyimpan ponselnya kembali. Dia tidak boleh menjadi orang yang seperti ini, dia harus bisa menjadi orang yang bisa move on.

Dia bangkit untuk duduk dan memakan satu butir obat agar dia bisa tertidur dengan tenang. Dia meminum air putih, setelahnya kembali berbaring untuk menyelami mimpi yang selama ini tidak pernah tenang seperti dulu.

Dia sudah tidak mempercayai sebuah hubungan, da sedikit takut untuk memulai kembali tapi.. Irene yang selama ini dia kenal berharap bukan seperti Baekhyun.

.

.

Hari dimana Chanyeol membatalkan pemblokiran, Baekhyun langsung mengiriminya ratusan pesan. Baekhyun selalu memaksa untuk mengetahui keberadaannya, jika tidak, ia akan terus-terusan menerror mengirimi Chanyeol pesan,telepon, dan Chat di line atau whatsapp.

Sunggu hal ini membuat Chanyeol mengerang kesal, setiap dia akan menyalakan ponselnya untuk melihat-lihat laporan yang masuk, Baekhyun akan mengganggu dengan menelpon.

Seperti hari ini, Chanyeol terpaksa mengangkat telepon dari Baekhyun, karena ponselnya terus-terusan menyala tanpa jeda.

"Aku berada di kantor."

Tut tut tut

Setelah mengatakan kata singkat hal itu, Chanyeol langsung mematikan ponselnya, dia bahkan belum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun sama sekali. Lalu kembali melihat laporan lewat email yang masuk dari bawahannya.

Chanyeol mengetik kembali menghadap komputer, dia lupa passwordnya makanya dia mengechek lewat ponsel.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Ujarnya dengan mata masih terfokus pada komputer didepannya.

Lalu sekertarisnya menyembul dari sana, "Pak, seseorang ingin bertemu dengan anda, dia mengatakan telah memiliki janji dengan anda."

Ucapan itu membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan fokusnya pada sekertarisnya itu, dahinya mengerjit bingung karena dia merasa tidak menjanjikan temu dengan seseorang hari ini.

"Chan."

Panggilan itu membuat Chanyeol tertegun, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dirinya tidak mengerti pada Baekhyun yang masih saja ingin bersama dirinya padahal dirinya sudah mengatakan bahwa dia sudah memiliki calon istri.

Chanyeol mengangguk pada sekertarisnya, membuat sekertarisnya pergi dari sana.

Chanyeol bangkit menghadap Baekhyun yang saat ini memainkan jarinya diatas perutnya yang mulai menonjol, "Ayo, makan."

Ajak Baekhyun lembut lalu dia berjalan kearah sofa, dia mulai membuka makanan yang sudah dia buat khusus untuk Chanyeol. Dia melirik Chanyeol yang bersedekap menatapnya datar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, Byun Baekhyun." Suaranya sangat dalam menggetarkan hati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencoba tenang lalu menatap Chanyeol, "Makanlah dulu, Chan." Pintanya.

"Pergilah." Chanyeol membuat gestur pergi menggunakan dagunya, membuat Baekhyun meremas bajunya, ketika mendapatkan usiran itu.

Baekhyun membereskan makanan yang ada diatas meja menata kembali ketempatnya, mencoba memendam sisipan kecewa di dalam dirinya.

Dia bangkit lalu mendekat pada Chanyeol, dia berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Chanyeol tapi Chanyeol menghindar dengan memalingkan wajahnya kekanan.

Baekhyun langsung terdiam meremas pegangannya pada rantang makanan, dia menatap pintu lama. Lalu dia menyimpan makanannya begitu saja di atas lantai, dia berjalan mendekat pada pintu untuk mengunci, dia berbalik menatap Chanyeol sensual.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Chanyeol menatap nyalang pada Baekhyun, Chanyeol benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan tingkah Baekhyun. Tidak cukupkah dia menghianatinya, dan lihat sekarang... tingkahnya membuat Chanyeol muak.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil melepas coatnya membiarkan tergeletak diatas lantai, setelahnya melepas kaos yang dia pakai membuat dia setengah telanjang, memperlihatkan perutnya sedikit buncit. Tidak sampai disitu, Baekhyun dengan berani menurunkan celananya sampai habis dengan mata menatap Chanyeol menggoda.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah sofa, berjalan dengan meliukan jalannya. Dia duduk disana, dengan kaki yang terbuka lebar memperlihatkan penia kecil.

"Aku ingin menjadi milikmu lagi, Chanyeol! Aku tidak peduli kau akan menikah. Aku hanya memohon padamu jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau boleh menghabiskan tubuh ini, Chan."

Dia sesungguhnya malu bertingkah seperti ini dengan Chanyeol yang hanya menatapnya dingin tak bereaksi. Dulu, mereka sering melakukannya tapi Chanyeol yang menelanjanginya dan menatapnya nafsu. Mereka melakukannya dengan suka cita, tapi ini berbeda keadaannya.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan rasa malunya, dia mengangkat kakinya keatas sofa, membuat dia menganggkang memperlihatkan lubang surgawinya yang sering Chanyeol pakai. Dia mencoba merangsang dirinya didepan Chanyeol.

"Ahh ahh Channn enghh." Baekhyun memegang penisnya sambil tangan satunya memilin puting susunya yang berwarna kecoklatan.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sayu, dia mengigit bibirnya menahan rasa nikmat yang mulai dia rasakan. Dia ingin lebih, dia merindukan sentuhan Chanyeol di atas tubuhnya.

Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun masih dengan raut wajah yang dingin, tapi ini membuat Baekhyun merekahkan senyumnya, senang karena dia berhasil.

Biasanya, ketika mereka selesai bercinta mereka akan menghabiskan waktu untuk melakukan hal manis. Dan bayinya saat ini menginginkan ayahnya.

"Nghh Chanhh mmhhh ahh"

Chanyeol membungkuk di hadapan Baekhyun memegang erat pipi Baekhyun lalu menghempaskannya kesamping, "Jalang! Kau melakukan hal ini pada kekasih yang lain bukan? Bahkan kau sampai hamil anaknya!!" Teriak marah Chanyeol, dadanya naik turun dengan deru nafas yang terdengar berat.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk dirinya sendiri. Takut dan malu saking ia ingin memiliki Chanyeol kembali.

Ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini pada orang lain. Walaupun ia pernah making out dengan Daehyn tapi tidak pernah sampai tahap inti. Ia menolak pada awalnya karena belum siap dan memikirkan Chanyeol, kedua Chanyeol menganggunya dengan menelpon. Mungkin dulu terasa mengganggu tapi sekarang Baekhyun mengucap syukur belum disentuh Daehyun sampai jauh dan Chanyeol menjadi satu-satunya.

"Chanyeol aku mohonn kembali." Baekhyun memegang erat lengan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol langsung menghempaskan pegangan Baekhyun.

"Pergi." Chanyeol berbalik berusaha menenangkan hatinya agar ia tidak menyakiti Baekhyun lebih.

Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang, "Chanyeolie~~ please. Aku tengah mengandung bayimu hiks bukan si Daehyun hiks." Terang Baekhyun mencobaan membuat Chanyeol percaya, "Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku ingin anakku melihat ayahnya, Chan." Baekhyun merengek sedih, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Lepas." Chanyeol mencoba melepaskan belitan tangan Baekhyun yang begitu erat, jika seperti ini Baekhyun bisa meluluhkannya kembali dengan mudah.

"Tidak!"

"Baekhyun!" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Akh.. ssshh sakit." Baekhyun yang masih bertelanjang membungkuk meremas perutnya yang tiba-tiba sakit.

Chanyeol berbalik dan berjongkok menghadap Baekhyun. Dia meremas bahu itu, membawanya dalam pelukan, "Kenapa Baek?" khawatir mulai merayapi dirinya.

Baekhyun memucat di dada Chanyeol masih dengan ringisan kesakitan. Tiba-tiba tangannya lunglai disisi tubuhnya, bersandar sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol.

"Astaga, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol langsung membawanya berbaring diatas sofa. Dia mengambil selimut kecil yang tersimpan di ruangannya, biasanya selimut dan baju-baju itu untuk dia lembur dan berakhir menginap disana.

"Hallo, Uissa-nim. Datanglah ke ruanganku, Ya sekarang" Perintah Chanyeol panik masih dengan melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Dia memanggil dokter pribadinya untuk memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap dahi Baekhyun yang berkeringat, dia membawa baju dan celana Baekhyun untuk dikenakan kembali pada si manis. Chanyeol menatap sedih Baekhyun, lalu tangannya mengusap perut Baekhyun.

"Benarkah disini ada anakku?" Tanyanya tidak yakin.

15 menit menunggu dokter membuat Chanyeol sedikit kalut. Baginya 15 menit terasa berjam-jam.

Tok tok tok

Suara pintu di ketuk membuat Chanyeol bangkit untuk membuka pintu, karena Baekhyun tadi menguncinya menahan orang lain melihat kelakuannya.

"Masuklah, Dok." Dokter kim jessy tersenyum menatap Chanyeol.

"Ada apa, Chan? Apa kau merasa kurang sehat?"

"Bukan aku. Tapi dia, entah kenapa dia meringis sakit di perutnya, dia sebenarnya tengah hamil. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia kenapa." Chanyeol berjalan menunju Baekhyun yang terbaring membuat wanita itu mengangguk mengerti.

Dokter itu mendekati sofa, dia mulai memeriksa perut Baekhyun dan lain-lainnya. Setelah selesai dia mengangguk sambil membenarkan pakaian Baekhyun yang sempat dia singkap.

"Kehamilannya sangat lemah sekali, dia terlalu banyak membatin, berpikir dan makannya menjadi tidak teratur, Chan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi sepertinya ini berat untuknya dan sangat mempengaruhi kehamilannya, apakah dia hamil anakmu?." Penjelasan dan pertanyaan dokter membuat Chanyeol tertegun.

Ini karena dirinya Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini, tapi Chanyeol masih ragu untuk mengakui itu anakknya. Ketika bayangan itu selalu datang pada pikirannya.

Sang dokter menepuk bahu Chanyeol yang melamun, "Chan, kau baik?" Chanyeol langsung sadar dan meminta maaf, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter.

Dokterpun mengerti, jadi dia tidak memaksanya, "Aku harap dia memiliki seseorang yang bisa menjaga atau setidaknya meringankan beban yang tengah dia lalui, dan dia harus memiliki istirahat yang cukup. Ini resep obat untuk lelaki itu, kalau begitu aku pergi."

Sang dokter pamit undur diri meninggalkan ruangan kerja yang berisi dua lelaki yang berbeda tinggi dan status.

..

"Makanlah." Chanyeol menyerahkan rantang Baekhyun, "Kau harus makan. Untuk apa kau menyuruhku makan tapi kau sendiri belum makan." Chanyeol mengucapkan itu dengan nada datar, dia berbalik kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Baekhyun baru saja sadar, setelah 2 jam dia tertidur. Dia memilin ujung bajunya takut mengingat kelaluannya sendiri tadi, tapi akhirnya dia mengangguk, dia membuka rantangnya sambil sesekali melirik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tengah sibuk memeriksa documennya, dia terlihat cuek pada Baekhyun. Membiarkan Baekhyun makan dengan hikmat. Chanyeol sebenarnya sejak tadi memikirkan pertanyaan dari dokter. Apakah anak di kandungan Baekhyun anaknya?

Bayangan ketika Baekhyun melakukam hal itu dengan Daehyun masuk kedalam ingatannya. Dia saat itu mengikuti mobil yang mereka tumpangi, dia berjalan mendekati mobil Daehyun karena mereka berhenti cukup lama. Chanyeol melihat bagaimana Daehyun menyesap lubang Baekhyun, hatinya bergerumuh ingin memberikan bogeman dan dampratan pada Baekhyun.

Dia langsung pergi setelah melihat itu, kembali masuk kedalam mobil menjauhi mereka dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Dia langsung menelpon Baekhyun ketika dia menghentikan mobilnya.

 _I can't believe_

Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya, dia membawa ponselnya dan mengangkat telepon itu ketika tahu siap yang menelpon.

"Hallo, Iren. Kenapa?"

Mendengar nama wanita itu, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan geraknya yang tengah membereskan peralatan itu. Dia mendengarkan apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan, hatinya sungguh panas dan sesak.

"Baiklah. Selamat bertemu nanti, sayang." Chanyeol tersenyum mengucapkan hal itu. Dia langsung menyimpannya dan memeriksa documen dengan semangat.

Hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Baekhyun, dia langsung lesu sedih, "Aku ingin ikut." Ucap Baekhyun yang pelan membuat Chanyeol langsung menoleh.

"Apa? Tidak bisa, Baek. Aku akan makan malam dengan Irene." Chanyeol bangkit menyerahkan obat dan vitamin yang sudah dia beli untuk Baekhyun.

"Minumlah."

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menatap Chanyeol sedih, "Aku tidak mau makan itu jika kau tidak mengizinkanku pergi denganmu." Balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kesal, Baekhyun tengah sakit dan kandungannya lemah. Chanyeol harus membujuk Baekhyun, tapi akhirnya dia menyerah karena Baekhyun itu keras kepala, "Baik. Sekarang minum obatnya." Balas Chanyeol yang di angguki Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

...

Irene mengaduk makanannya tidak semangat, matanya fokus menatap lelaki didepan yang datang bersama calon suaminya tadi. Lelaki kecil itu sejak tadi mengambil alih perhatian Chanyeol padanya.

"Aku ingin makan teobbokki, Chan~." Baekhyun merengek mengoyangkan tangan Chanyeol, membuat wanita yang sedari tadi menatap aneh padanya, semakin menjadi-jadi.

Wanita itu akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya pada chanyeol, "Chanyeol. Dia siapa sebenarnya? Kenapa dia ikut dalam acara makan malam kita?" Tanyanya keheranan.

Chanyeol menyimpan sendoknya, menghela nafas. Dia menenangkan Baekhyun lebih dulu untu makan-makanan yang sudah dipesan.

"Maafkan aku Irene. Dia... temanku. Dia tengah hamil dan dia tidak memiliki siapapun untuk menjaga kandungannya agar baik-baik saja." Terang Chanyeol.

"Oh." Irene mengangguk mencoba mengerti, walaupun tatapannya masih saja datar menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sedih mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang mengatakan dia temannya, "Aku ingin teobboki!" Rengeknya sedikit penekanan.

Membuat Chanyeol kembali menyimpan sendoknya dengan sabar, bangkit untuk memesan pesanan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung saja menatap Irene kesal, dibalas tatapan menyebalkan dari Irene.

"Ingat, kau harusnya punya malu. Dia calon suamiku. Kenapa kau merengek padanya?" Irene mngucapkan itu dengan nada yang sinis.

Baekhyun menatap Irene kesal, "Dia ayah dari anakku!" Ucapnya sedikit berteriak membalas ucapan itu.

Irene mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Benarkah? Bukankah kau selingkuh darinya. Jadi untuk apa kau mencari muka padanya demi anak lelaki selingkuhanmu!" Tuduh Irene.

Baekhyun meremas jaketnya, "Dia buka-"

"Baek." Chanyeol datang dengan makanan yang Baekhyun inginkan. Irene berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa melanjutkan makanan. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam mengingat sindiran dari wanita itu.

"Baek, makanlah jangan hanya di tatap." Tegur Chanyeol ketika menengok kesampingnya Baekhyun hanya diam.

Baekhyun tersadar langsung memakannya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Chan, Aku ingin membeli baju lebih dulu ya nanti." Irene menatap berbinar pada Chanyeol yang di balas anggukan oleh dipemilik nama.

.

.

Baekhyun selalu mengikuti kemanapun Chanyeol pergi, bahkan dia ikut makan malam bersama keluarga Park, yang di sambut senang. Sungguh Baekhyun merindukan mereka membuat Baekhyun merengek dengan air mata merangsak keluar.

Dia juga ikut ketika Chanyeol dan Irene memilah baju untuk pernikahan mereka, disana Baekhyun menangis sambil memegang baju pengantin untuk sepasang lelaki gay, membuat Chanyeol.kalutbuntuk menenangkannya.

Kehamilannya sudah baik-baik saja dan sehat berkat Chanyeol, dia menjaga si munyil itu dengan baik sampai Baekhyun mendapat berat badan yang lebih membuat pipi mochinya keluar, karena masa ngidam membuat dia banyak makan ini itu.

Tapi mengingat dirinya akan segera menikah dia tidak akan bisa seperti ini terus-menerus.

Saat ini Chanyeol menemani Baekhyun yang mengidam ingin makan es krim, Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya sejak tadi. Ini sudah malam dan Irene sejak tadi memintanya pulang untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan mereka yang akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi.

"Baek... mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita seperti ini. Aku harap kau menjaga bayi itu, aku... masih belum percaya bahwa bayi itu anakku. Karena..." Chanyeol menggeleng mencoba menghilangkan ingatan Daehyun dan Baekhyun di mobil, "Kau tahu? Aku sebenarnya melihat saat kau tengah bercinta dengan Daehyun."

Baekhyun menghentikan suapannya, dia tertegun dan terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Dia terlalu menikmati apa yang Chanyeol beri, dia kira Chanyeol akan kembali padanya dan Chanyeol melihatnya melakuka hal hina dengan lelakinlain. Pantas saja dia sulit mendapatkan kepercayaam Chanyeol kembali.

"Sekarang ayo kita pulang, in sudah malam." Chanyeol memasangkan coat miliknya di tubuh Baekhyun, menuntun untuk berdiri menaiki mobilnya.

Baekhyun hanya diam saja, tangannya gemetar memikirkan bahwa ini akhir dari segalanya bersama Chanyeol. Dia sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama.

Chanyeol sesekali menengok menatap Baekhyun yang diam saja melihat menjela, terlihat tangan dan bahunya bergetar menandakan dia tengah menangis dan Chanyrol tahu itu. Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada setir, hatinya berdengut sakit melihat Baekhyun seperti ini.

Chanyeol menghentikan laju mobilnya, Baekhyun semakin menangis keras. Chanyeol yang tidak tahan membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun bergumam tidak bisa menahan Chanyeol, "Aku mohon, Chanyeol. Aku mohon jangan hukum aku seperti ini." Baekhyun terisak pilu dalam dekapan Chanyeol, "Jangan tinggalakn aku. Aku mohon maafkan aku~."

Chanyeol semakin memeluk Baekhun erat, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sedih. Baekhyun menggeleng random membayangkan Chanyeol benar-benar terikat dengan orang lain.

Air mata Chanyeol ikut mengalir, tangannya turun mengusap perut Baekhyun yang sudah menonjol, lalu mencium dahinya.

Chanyeol mngusap airmatanya sendiri, dia menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun, "Besok kau datanglah kepernikahanku." Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum mengatakan itu, ia mengusap air mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan sesak, dia akan kehilangan orang yang mengerti dirinya, dia menatap Chanyeol sedih lalu mengeratkan pelukannya untuk terakhir kalinya.

.

.

Pernikahan itu tiba tepat hari ini. Suasana itu ramai oleh para tamu undangan, mereka mulai memadati kursi-kursi yang tersedia. Chanyeol berdiri dengan gagah berdiri di altar sambil tersenyum tenang menunggu.

Baekhyun sudah ada disana, memenuhi kursi yang tersedia sejak 5 menit yang lalu. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin menghadiri ini. Tapi dia penasaran ingin melihatnya walaupun dadanya sejak tadi terasa sesak.

Baekhyun menunduk menghapus air matanya yang jatuh kembali. Matanya sudah sembab dan dibawah matanya terdapat mata panda. Dia terus mengusap perutnya sayang, mencoba menenangkan perutnya terasa keram. Dia terlalu banyak membatin kembali.

"Baiklah acara ini akan kita mulai." Si pembawa acara memulai, "Apakah kau merasa gugup, Park Chanyeol-ssi?" Tanyanya membuat orang-orang disana tertawa.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Ya. Karena ini adalah hari special untukku dan kekasihku." Jawabnya tersenyum sambil menatap hadirin.

Si pembawa acara mengangguk sambil tertawa, "Baiklah karena pengantin pria sudah tidak sabar kkkkk. Kepada mempelai lain silahkan menaiki altar."

Pintu di sebrang altar terbuka memperlihatkan Irene, ayah dan eomma Park keluar dari sana membawa bunga. Mereka berjalan pelan menuju Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu langsung menunduk tidak tahan melihat kebahagiaan yang terpancar di wajah mereka.

Irene mendekati Chanyeol yang langsung disambut oleh Chanyeol dengan senyuman, Chanyeol mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mereka mulai membacakan janji sehidup semati.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya sambil menghapus airmatanya yang mulai turun. Dia sudah tidak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi, Chanyeol akan bahagia bersama Irene dan Baekhyun juga akan pergi bersama anaknya dari kehidupan Chanyeol.

Semuanya sudah usai tidak ada lagi yang harus dia lakukan untuk memperjuangkan hubungan mereka kembali.

Baekhyun menarik nafas melihat matahari diluar gereja tampak cerah. Dan mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan acara pernikahan itu.

.

.

.

END


	5. 5

**Seoul - July 21 2019**

Irene berjalan menuju dapur, dia tersenyum ketika pikirannya melayang pada beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia akhirnya hamil setelah sekian lama dia dan suaminya berusaha, dia akan menyiapkan sesuatu sambil menunggu suaminya pulang.

Dia dengan semangat memotong sayuran secukupnya. Dia mencucinya lalu mendiamkannya terlebih dahulu. Dia beralih menyalakan kompor untuk memasak air.

Tingg tongggg tinggg tonggg

Irene menoleh kebelakang ketika mendengar suara bell di tekan. Dia berjalan menuju pintu dengan tangannya menyangga perut bagian bawah.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?" Irene tersenyum melihat siapa yang berada didepannya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil sambil memberikan rantang makanan yang dia bawa.

"Ini, aku memasak tadi terlalu banyak. Kau dan eumm... suamimu? makanlah." Baekhyun mengusap perutnya yang kembung sambil melihat kedalam rumah yang sepi, "Aku akan langsung pulang karena suamiku juga menungguku, tuh." tunjuknya pada mobil yang terparkir.

Irene mendengar itu mendesah kecewa, "Kenapa harus secepat itu? Masuklah." Pinta Irene tapi Baekhyun menggeleng dan mengatakan bahwa dia akan Check Up kandungannya. Membuat Irene mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah hati-hati, Baek." Irene tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang begitu imut saat menganggukan kepalanya, sungguh beruntung yang memilikinya.

"Aishh... aku tengah memasak air!" Irene melupakan air yang tengah dia masak karena keasyikan menatap Baekhyun sampai menghilang, jadi dia menutup kembali pintu untuk melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

.

.

Malamnya adalah malam special bagi sepasang kekasih atau suami istri di korea. Malam biasanya digunakan orang-orang untuk menikmati waktu kebersamaan keluarga dengan melakukan hal-hal kecil atau intim.

"Ahh ahh ahh ouhhh." Desahan mengudara mengisi kamar yang sudah berantakan, dua orang yang tengah bergumul menikmati sex panas. Penis lelaki yang mengukung diatasnya keluar-masuk mengesek rectum dan prostat si lelaki dibawahnya.

"Ahhh mmhhh Channh." Mereka adalah Byun Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun meremas bahu Chanyeol, setiap prostatnya di tumbuk keras oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Baekhyun sambil membuat kissmark semakin banyak.

Baekhyun mendongak memperlihatkan lehernya sudah penuh oleh kissmark, dadanya sudah memerah karena Chanyeol terus menghisap putingnya, kakinya mengangkang memberikan keleluasaan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga memberikan jarak untuk perut suami kecilnya, karena dia tengah hamil 4 bulan. Ini adalah kehamilan kedua setelah kehamilan Chanhyun.

"Ungg" Suara anaknya bergumam membuat Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan, mata sayunya terbuka melirik kearah box bayi. Dia khawatir anaknya bangun dan melihat orangtuanya saling berdempetan tanpa busana.

Baekhyun melirik kearah Chanyeol dengan lubangnya masih di goyang penis Chanyeol, "Chanh ahh cepatlah nghh."

Chanyeol sudah duduk tegak sambil menggenjot suaminya, menatap dari atas bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun yang tengah merasakan surga dunia, mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan matanya menutup dengan dahinya mengkerut.

Perut Baekhyun sudah dipenuhi spermanya sendiri karena dia sudah keluar sebanyak 5 kali. Mungkin karena dia tengah hamil, membuat dia sensitive, sedangkan Chanyeol baru 2 kali. Tangan Baekhyun satunya menyangga perut bawahnya, mengusapnya sayang supaya tidak terguncang berkat goyangan pinggul daddynya.

"Chann ughh cepathh ahhh ahhhh." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat Chanyeol mulai mempercepat laju pinggulnya. Sungguh ini selalu nikmat.

Tangan Chanyeol memegang pinggul Baekhyun, untuk membuat penisnya masuk semakin dalam dan menekan prostat Baekhyun secara telak. Paha Baekhyun sudah tegang jemari kakinya menekuk berkerut merasakan pelepasan yang sekian kalinya akan keluar. Hal ini juga membuat lubangnya meremas penis Chanyeol dengan erat.

"Ahhh ahhh iyahh Channn mmmhhh." Baekhyun meremas rambutnya sendiri frustasi, penis Chanyeol keluar masuk seperti mesin.

CROTTT CROTT CROTTT

"AHHHHHHH."

"RGHHH"

Baekhyun menjerit sambil melengkungkan punggungnya ketika berhasil mengeluarkan sarinya, ia lemas sambil terengah hebat. Dia seperti memiliki penyakit sesak nafas menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sayu. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tak berdaya berkatnya dan perutnya mengembung karena dirinya, juga.

"Tidurlah." Chanyeol mencium dahi Baekhyun yang mulai memejamkan matanya, kelelahan.

Chanyeol sudah mengetahui Chanhyun anaknya karena saat Chanhyun lahir, dia membuktikannya sendiri dengan melakukan tes DNA dan hasilnya membuat Chanyeol mengusap dadanya syukur, menciumi anaknya dan memeluk Baekhyun erat, membuat Baekhyun mengerjit kebingungan.

Ketika pernikahan itu, Chanyeol hampir gagal melakukan rencana yang dia jalankan dengan Irene. Chanyeol panik tapi akhirnya dia tidak terlambat.

Kembali ke masa lalu...

 ** _Flasback_**

Chanyeol tersenyum menyambut tangan Irene, mereka berjajar menghadap sang pastur saling memberikan wink alias sebuah kode, Irene memegang kotak kecil berisi cincin pernikahan.

Sang pastur mulai membacakan janji sehidup mati mereka.

Chanyeol dengan lantang menjawab, "Saya bersedia menikahi Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol berbalik melihat jajaran tamu dengan senyum bahagia tapi... dia menjadi panik saat melihat Baekhyun tidak segera menaiki altar.

"Baekhyunie?" Chanyeol melihat berusaha tenang, tapi dia tidak menemukannya juga.

"Appa, eomma Baekhyun mana?!" Tanyanya panik melihat jajaran tamu yang menjadi ikut bingung.

Eomma dan Appanya malah ikut panik melihat seisi resepsi, mencari menantunya itu.

Chanyeol langsung saja berlari keluar gereja, berharap Baekhyun masihlah disana. Dia kembali berlari ingin segera menemui Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun!" Teriak Chanyeol membuat orang yang melihatnya aneh karena Chanyeol mengenakan pakaian putih khas pengantin. Mereka pasti mengira Chanyeol ditinggal kabur pengantinnya.

Chanyeol meremas rambutnya kesal, hatinya berdegup takut mengingat dia benar-benar terpisah dengan Baekhyun, "Baekhyun!!!"

Chanyeol terjatuh mengusap wajahnya- kecewa. Dia tidak menyangka rencananya dengan Irene akan berantakan seperti ini. Ketika Irene datang menemui dirinya yang saat itu keadaannya tidak baik. Irene memberinya sebuah penawaran untuk menghukum Baekhyun dan mendapatkannya kembali. Dia menyarankan ide ini sekaligus untuk membuat Chanyeol sembuh dari menyakit insomnia yang menyerang sahabatnya ini.

Mereka dulu adalah sepasang kekasih. Irene adalah kekasih pertama Chanyeol saat di Senior High School. Mereka berpisah karena Irene harus melanjutkan sekolahnya di Amerika.

Mereka tidak ragu-ragu melakukan skinship, bagi mereka itu sudah biasa. Mereka menjalankan rencananya di depan restoran dimana Baekhyun bekerja, itu kenapa dia bisa disana dengan Irene.

Waktu itu, Chanyeol masihlah ragu karena sakit hati atas apa yang Baekhyun lakukan untuk cinta mereka tapi Irene meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun sangat mencintainya dan mereka harus tetap menjalankan rencana ini untuk kebersamaan mereka. Tapi melihat keadaan sekarang, benarkah rencana ini akan berjalan?

Bahkan, Baekhyun telah pergi. Dia pasti tidak akan menampakan lagi dirinya pada Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol menangis disana.

"Chanyeolie?"

Suara Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol langsung menolehkan kepalanya, "Benarkah ini kau, Baby?" Tanyanya lirih saat dia mendekat pada Baekhyun mengusap pipi tembam mantan kekasihnya itu.

Barkhyun mengangguk ragu, "Ya, Ini aku. Kenapa kau disini, Chan? Bukankah--bukankah kau tengah menjalankan pernikahan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Dia sakit hati sebenarnya, tapi mau di bagaimana lagi? Mereka benar-benar telah usai.

Chanyeol menghapus air matanya dan itu terlihat seperti anak kecil, "Pernikahan ku tidak akan selesai jika kau tak ada. Jadi, ayo!" Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun, menariknya membuat Baekhyun melotot terkejut.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Semua pasti berjalan dengan lancar!" Baekhyun berteriak sambil memberontak karena dia tidak ingin melihat moment bahagia Chanyeol dengan orang lain!.

"Diam disini!" Chanyeol menatap tajam Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesal, matanya berkaca-kaca karena dia tidak suka Chanyeol bentak dan paksa seperti ini. Hatinya sesak terasa semua emosi menumpuk disana, dia ingin berteriak untuk melepaskan kesesakan di dadanya.

Chanyeol kembali ke altar bersama Irene disana, para tamu langsung mengusap dadanya senang karena pernikahan yang dramatis ini akan dilanjutkan kembali.

Chanyeol mengusap keringat dan rambutnya di tata lalu di makeup sedikit supaya dia terlihat baik kembali.

"Baekhyun, ayo nak. Kita naik." Suara seseorang di belakangnya membuat Baekhyun berjengit kaget. Dia menghapus bekas airmatanya saat melihat eomma Park memberikan bunga padanya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Baekhyun mengerjit bingung, tapi perlahan dia memegang bunga itu masih dengan keadaan yang blank. Dia melihat kearah Chanyeol lalu kembali kearah eomma dan ayah Park dan kemudian menatap Irene yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum menatapnya. Irene mengangkat kotak berisi cincin pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun di tuntun menaiki altar oleh ayah Park, dia tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Membuat airmatanya kembali membasahi pipi, masih terus berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Hatinya membuncah tidak bisa dipercaya atas apa yang Chanywol berikan dan masih mau menerimanya.

Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, menerima telapak tangan Baekhyun yang halus. Dia mengusap pipi si munyil menggunakan ibu jarinya.

Dia tersenyum lembut, "Kau jelek jika terus menangis. Berbahagialah.. ini pernikahan kita, asal kau tahu." Chanyeol berbisik menenangkan kekasihnya, membawa menuju pastur untuk mengikat janji mereka.

"Baik. Saatnya pengikat janji." Sang pastur memulai, dia membacakan janji pengantin membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengucapkan, "Saya bersedia!" Dengan lantang dan tanpa ragu, Baekhyun menangis setelah pemasangan cincin ditangannya. Menangis karena perasaannya yang terasa diaduk. Namun, perasaan bahagialah yang paling dominant.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya mereka, matanya tak kuasa menahan air mata tapi bibirnya tersenyum.

"Kenapa Chan?" Baekhyun bertanya, dia ingin mengetahui kebenarannya.

Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun, dia berbisik tepat diatas mulutnya, "Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa berpisah denganmu, karena kau adalah obat untukku."

Baekhyun sebenarnya bingung atas apa yang Chanyeol katakan tapi dia tidak bisa menghentikan buncahan hatinya bahwa Chanyeol memilihnya.

'Sayang.. Kita akan bersama.' Bisik Baekhyun dalam hati memberitahu buah hati mereka.

Flasback End

"Owaaaa Owaaa mommm momm moni owaaaa."

Suara tangisan bayi dan gumaman lucu memanggil mommy membuat Chanyeol menguap, dia masih telanjang. Jadi dia mengambil lalu memasang dengan asal kolor pendeknya untuk membawa Chanhyun pada dekapannya.

"Hushh hushh sayanggg. Ini dada." Chanyeol menimang anaknya supaya anaknya tenang kembali, Chanyeol menguap melihat jam di dinding yang masih menunjukan pukul 4 pagi.

Dia melirik Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas karen merasa lelah sehabis di gempur Chanyeol habis-habisan semalam. Tangannya berada diatas perut, menjaga anak kedua mereka.

Wajah lelapnya membuat Chanyeol enggan membangunkannya. Dia melirik kearah Chanhyun yang mulai memejamkan matanya kembali, ibu jari Chanhyun, Chanyeol gunakan untuk dotnya supaya dia tidur dengan nyenyak.

Anaknya ini, sungguh baru bisa berjalan. Tapi dia sudah akan memiliki seorang adik, "Maafkan daddy harus membagi sayang untukmu dengan adikmu. Maafkan daddy yang kecolongan huhhh." Dia merasa bersalah sebenarnya membuat adik untuk Chanhyun ketika Chanhyun masih kecil.

Chanyeol berjalan keranjangnya untuk tidur kembali, dia mengusap wajah Baekhyun kemudian dia membawanya dalam pelukan menjemput tidurnya yang sempa terganggu.

.

.

"Yeol, cepatlah turun. Kau akan terlambat jika terus-terusan bercermin!" Baekhyun menatap jengkel ke lantai dua, dimana suaminya masihlah berada di kamar.

Chanhyun saja sudah berada di tempat makannya, membuat tampilan anak itu belepotan karena terus mengeluatkan kembali makanannya. Anak itu tidak bisa diam, tangannya memukul-mukul meja, kakinya menjejak di tempat duduknya kegirangan.

Wajahnya itu duplikat Chanyeol sekali, tapi sikapnya 50 banding 50 sungguh keturunan yang bagus, bukan?.

"Untung saja kamu belum mandi, Chanhyuniee. Jika sudah mommy harus mencuci bajumu double." Baekhyun mengusap mulut anaknya, menengok kembali ke arah tangga ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki, dia melihat Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan kancing-kancing bajunya.

Btw ini rumah yang dulu Chanyeol beli untuk kehidupan setelah pernikahan mereka, tidak sia-sia Chanyeol membangun rumah ini sebagai kado pernikahan mereka. Karena mereka masihlah diberi kesempatan untuk bersama-sama.

"Baek, tolong pasangkan dasiku." Chanyeol memberikan dasi, membuat Baekhyun menyimpan nampan makanan anaknya lebih dulu. Dia harus mengurusi suaminya ini, bagaimanapun dia sekarang istrinya dan dia melakukan ini sebagai rasa bersalah dulu karena dia begitu bodohnya mengatakan yang begitu menyakitkan untuk suaminya ini, menolak karena merasa menjadi pembantu padahal itu alasan agar dia bisa lepas dari Chanyeol untuk menemui Daehyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap wajah Baekhyun yang mendongak berfokus membenarkan dasinya.

Chup

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencium bibir suaminya itu karena gemas, Baekhyun mengerang malu langsung memukul dada Chanyeol kesal.

"Diamlah, Chanyeol~." Baekhyun merengek tapi bibirnya dia kulum menahan senyumannya yang akan melebar.

Baekhyun sudah tidak merasakan yang namanya kesepian lagi, dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh untuk kedua kalinya.

Apalagi, saat ini ada Chanhyun yang selalu menemani hari-harinya, dan Chanyeol juga selalu pulang jam 5 sore seperti awal dia bekerja dulu. Membuat Baekhyun merasakan bagaimana kehangatan sebuah keluarga.

Lagian anak kedua mereka sudah siap didalam perut Baekhyun menunggu waktu kelahirannya, menambah kehangatan keluarga kecil Park.

.

.

.

ELELELLEELE

THIS CHAP REAL OF ENDING

LOL LOL LOL SORRY Guys membuat kalian kecewa di chap kemarin. ㅠㅠ

Aku ubah karena gada yang tertarik sama happyend tapi sadend pada beri reveiwww:( dan aku juga kurang srek kemarin ahh di akhir-akhir makanya diubah

sorry untuk typo aku belum bisa check bener-benerㅠㅠ


End file.
